


A Night in the Hotel Room

by BeautifulDerangement



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDerangement/pseuds/BeautifulDerangement
Summary: Si Reita no hubiese decidido terminar con Kai, el caos no se hubiera desatado en la banda.Los integrantes de the GazettE esconden secretos entre sí, y deberán mantener los sentimientos y las pasiones bajo control si quieren continuar juntos.Pero, como dice el dicho, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuele por los aires como si hubiesen activado una bomba... Para que Kai muestre su verdadera personalidad, para que Ruki descubra lo que ha estado haciendo Reita durante mucho tiempo a sus espaldas, para que Uruha tome decisiones drásticas y todo concluya inesperadamente una noche en un cuarto de hotel.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Antes...

_«_ _Tengo que decirle la verdad, no puedo continuar así_ _»_ , pensó Reita al observar a Kai durmiendo a su lado. Sus sentimientos por ese castaño eran débiles a comparación de lo que sentía por Ruki, y eso lo mortificaba al punto de no poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando era más joven, Reita creía que el enamoramiento que sentía hacia Ruki no era más que un capricho, algo que con el tiempo se desvanecería y quedaría en el olvido. Esa fue la razón principal por la que había aceptado a Kai cuando éste le confesó que le gustaba, pensó que podía llegar a amarlo tanto o más que al pequeño rubio; que sería un amor duradero.

La realidad era otra, y lo supo años después.

No había nada realmente malo en Kai. Era un hombre honesto, de buenos sentimientos y carácter divertido. Reita comprendió que su pareja era una persona valiosa que merecía alguien mejor. Alguien que pudiera darle todo, en especial el corazón. Sabía lo injusto que era engañarlo y fingir, estaba asustado de lastimarlo, pero tenía que terminar de una vez.  
Realmente no le preocupaba quedarse solo una buena temporada, estaba harto de intentar llenar un hueco que solo una persona podría llenar.

Kai se removió en su lugar y suspiró entre sueños al sentir la suavidad de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Su fuerte espalda quedaba descubierta y Reita no pudo evitar pasar la mirada por allí, deteniéndose en las rojizas marcas que lo adornaban. Era su lugar favorito para clavar las uñas cuando estaba debajo de su cuerpo.

_«_ _Perdóname. Perdóname por todas las marcas que te he dejado mientras pensaba en otra persona_ _»_. Una lágrima se escapó y la limpió al instante.

Se había acostumbrado a él, ¿cómo serían sus días cuando la separación llegase? ¿Quién le llevaría el café a la cama y le dejaría un beso, seguido de un _"buenos días, amor"_? Reita estaba seguro que extrañaría las pequeñas cosas. Los domingos de limpieza, ambos lavando la ropa y jugando con la espuma. Los martes de comida chatarra, mirando la televisión y comiendo hasta reventar. Los jueves de ensayo, riéndose de cada pequeña tontería que hacían para incomodar a los demás miembros de la banda. Los sábados de no hacer nada, acurrucados en el sofá en invierno y nadando en la piscina en verano.  
Así llegó a la conclusión de que Kai era un buen amigo con el que vivía y follaba. Le tenía un cariño inmenso, pero no era amor romántico ni pasión desbordante. Aún así, la simple idea de desistir de su compañía le parecía aterradora.

Kai despertó alrededor de las once de la mañana y se lamentó cuando notó que el rubio ya no estaba en la cama. Lo normal era despertar temprano y hacer malabares para que Reita se levantase, pero lo sorprendió con su inesperada desaparición.  
Una taza térmica lo esperaba en la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama, junto a una nota que rezaba _"Tengo algunas cosas pendientes. Te dejo el café listo, volveré en unas horas."_

Sin un _buenos días_ , ni palabras cariñosas. Así era Reita.

Kai rodó los ojos y tomó el café. No le molestaba en absoluto, estaba seguro que Reita no quería dejar ninguna prueba física que sirviera como declaración de amor, porque lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si le dejaba una nota, terminaría pegada en algún lugar donde la banda entera pudiera verlo y se burlarían de él.

—Eres tan vergonzoso, idiota —dijo Kai en voz alta, soltando una risa.

El día transcurrió normalmente para Kai, excepto por el hecho de que Reita no respondía los mensajes y no había vuelto.

* * *

* * *

El corazón le latía rápido. Golpeaba violentamente en su pecho mientras veía al pequeño rubio caminando desde el fondo del pasillo hacia la sala de ensayo. No podía leer nada en su expresión, ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos escondidos tras los lentes de sol. Cuando envió el mensaje de _"Necesitamos hablar"_ y Ruki respondió _"Lo necesitamos"_ , Reita supo que había algo extraño.  
Ninguno dijo nada cuando entraron en la sala. Ruki caminó alrededor y decidió sentarse en la batería, quitándose los anteojos. Tenía claras sus intenciones al tomar ese lugar en concreto, pero Reita lo miraba entre asustado y nervioso, así que pensó que era necesario hablar.

—Me encantaría estar en la batería otra vez. Extraño los tiempos en los que mi única preocupación era golpear esta mierda, beber, fumar y follar. Éramos jóvenes, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Ruki. Yo...

—Tienes algo por los bateristas, ¿no es así? —interrumpió, dejando boquiabierto al más alto. Los ojos de Ruki centellearon—. Pero no importa qué posición tome en la banda, te gusto de cualquier manera. ¿Eso querías decirme?

Ruki se mostraba tranquilo, pero por dentro se estremecía con la idea de Reita diciendo que sí, besándolo y rogando que se quedara. El mayor dio unos pasos hacia él y afirmó con la cabeza, decidido. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto si Ruki ya lo sabía.

—Sí. No me importa si no me correspondes, yo solo..., quería que lo supieras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ven.

Ruki hizo un suave gesto con la mano y se sentó derecho, delatando lo nervioso que estaba. Eso le dio un poco de esperanza a Reita, pero no quería emocionarse. Al llegar a él, los brazos del pequeño se enredaron en su cuello y su boca fue atacada con pasión. Pasión desbordante, por fin la sentía. No le alcanzaba el cuerpo entero para abarcar el increíble sentimiento y sentía que en cualquier momento todo se saldría de control si continuaban besándose de esa forma. Sus labios no alcanzaban para tomar todo lo que deseaba de Ruki, sus manos no tocaban lo suficiente para satisfacer su necesidad. Y jadeó al ser consciente que su entrepierna despertaba ante el simple acto del más bajo enredando las piernas en su cintura.  
Ruki gimió cuando el rubio le apoyó su dureza y el sonido murió entre sus bocas. Sus manos tenían vida propia, se movían sin que les diera una orden, las sintió en el pecho de Reita y luego, de un momento a otro, estaban luchando contra su cinturón. Bajó las piernas para más comodidad y se deshizo de la cremallera, tomando entre sus manos el palpitante pene de su compañero de banda.  
El tacto del menor le disparó el pulso y Reita no estaba seguro de poder contenerse. La suavidad de sus manos y lo expertas que se movían sobre su erección podían hacerle terminar en cuestión de segundos.  
¿Había estado tan duro alguna vez?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —logró verbalizar Reita, tomando aire y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del menor, quien posó sus labios en su cuello y succionó ávidamente. Dios, eso _realmente_ se sentía bien.

—Te estoy acariciando la polla porque te pusiste duro —susurró como respuesta, chupó su piel al mismo ritmo que movía la mano y soltó una risa gutural—. Oh, ¿te gustó eso? Parece que ya estás a punto de acabar.

¿Cómo podía explicar lo que su voz le provocaba? Había imaginado su primer encuentro con Ruki, situaciones diversas, pero en todas él le hablaba con su voz enronquecida y cargada de deseo. Y ahora que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que ninguna fantasía era tan excitante como la realidad. Ni siquiera podía avergonzarse de estar a punto de sufrir un aislado caso de eyaculación precoz.

—Rápido. Ruki, por favor, más rápido —suplicó, y a sus oídos sonaba tan entregado y ansioso—. Un poco más. Oh, Dios, cariño, me estás matando.

Las manos de Reita se apretaron en la cintura de Ruki y movió las caderas, intentando bombear su mano y terminar, pero el más bajo no tenía intención de ayudar ni mucho menos dejar que le ensuciara la ropa. No podía negar que estaba excitado también, y que deseaba llegar más allá, pero...

_Kai._

Kai aún se interponía entre ellos. No podía continuar haciendo eso con Reita mientras estuviera aún en una relación. Si el bajista lo quería, tenía que demostrarlo y romper con Kai sin dudar; Ruki siempre exigía exclusividad y no haría la excepción con Reita.  
Si no era suyo por completo, entonces no deseaba nada.

—¿Me amas?

Ruki pareció tan vulnerable e inseguro al hacer esa pregunta, que Reita no pudo controlar la sensación de calidez que le inundó el pecho. Definitivamente se sentía enamorado de él.

—Maldición si no lo hago.

—Entonces déjalo —soltó en un susurro y lo apretó entre sus manos—. Deja a Kai. Te quiero solo para mí, Akira.

—Lo haré —suspiró el mayor y levantó la cabeza—, pero primero termina con lo que haz empezado.

Ruki lo soltó y negó. Lo tenía literalmente en la palma de su mano, debía presionarlo para que dejase a Kai de una vez. Conocía bastante bien a Reita, y si fuese por él, tardaría años en decidirse. Pensaba demasiado en los sentimientos de los demás, Ruki estaba seguro que le costaría romperle el corazón al chico de la batería.

—Ve y dile que no lo amas, que eres mío, solo así podré seguir con esto —sentenció.

Dicho eso, Ruki se fue y dejó a un pensativo, anonadado y excitado Reita en la sala de ensayo. El mayor se acomodó la ropa y dio vueltas hasta calmarse, para luego salir y continuar dando vueltas por la ciudad en su coche durante horas. De repente se sintió un cobarde, los dedos le picaban sobre el volante con la necesidad de tomar su teléfono y llamar a Uruha para pedirle que lo acompañase hasta el apartamento y le diera apoyo en el momento de la ruptura, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que eso era algo que debía hacer solo.  
Estacionó fuera del bloque de apartamentos en el que había estado viviendo cuatro años con Kai, ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, por lo que pensó que tal vez podría tener una noche de despedida y hablar con él a la mañana siguiente. Era una idea de mierda y Reita sabía que no podía dilatar más el asunto: Tenía que decírselo de una vez.  
Subió por el ascensor y los minutos parecían eternos. Las puertas se abrieron en el séptimo piso, dio un paso fuera del cubículo de metal, seguido de otros más. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba cruzando la puerta y ofreciéndole una sonrisa forzada a Kai.

—Me desperté a las once —dijo el castaño malhumorado— y tú no estabas. ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? ¿Dónde estabas y por qué no respondías mis mensajes?

—Lo siento, tuve algunas cosas pendientes. ¿Me dejas que tome una ducha primero y luego hablamos?

Reita no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, se atusó el cabello con las manos varias veces y se fue hacia el cuarto de ambos, oyendo un _«_ _m_ _e preocupé mucho, cariño, es todo»_ tras él, que logró que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y la tiró en el suelo sin recordar lo mucho que Kai odiaba que hiciera eso.  
El castaño levantó la prenda del suelo y notó un perfume desconocido. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a indagar. No era celoso ni desconfiado, pero una alarma se disparó en su cabeza... Lo presentía, allí había algo muy malo.

—¿Adónde fuiste?

—Te dije que tenía cosas pendientes —dijo el rubio buscando ropa en el closet y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo con su mejor expresión de exasperación.

—Tienes la oportunidad de explayarte en el tema —contestó a su mirada—, a menos que tengas algo que ocultar.

Reita volteó por completo y notó que Kai lo miraba intensamente, sosteniendo su camisa en el aire. La fiereza de sus ojos lo asustó, y entonces, todo el valor que estaba intentando juntar para decírselo se evaporó.

—No tengo nada que ocultar, Kai. Dije que cuando terminase de ducharme, hablaríamos.

—¿Ducharte? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quitarte su rastro de tu cuerpo? —su voz sonaba como un animal herido.

—No...

—¡Te marcó! —interrumpió con lágrimas en sus ojos, y le tiró la camisa—, tienes su perfume, ¡no puedes negarlo!

_«No llores, no lo hagas más difícil. Solo quiero irme sin lastimarte»_ , quiso decir, pero las palabras quedaron en su garganta y no podían salir. Reita se sentó en la cama y agachó la cabeza. Solo se oía el sollozo de Kai, un sonido insoportable a sus oídos; le hacía mal saber que era el causante de sus lágrimas.

—Estoy..., estoy enamorado de otra persona. Lo siento.

El silencio sepulcral a continuación solo sirvió para aumentar el dolor y la sensación de pérdida en ambos, sin embargo, Reita comenzaba a sentirse liberado por fin.

—No. No puede ser, ¡tú me quieres, Akira! ¡Sé que me amas!

—Yutaka, nunca te lo he dicho, porque no lo siento —susurró y levantó la vista—. Acepté tus sentimientos, pero nunca los he correspondido. Eres una buena persona y mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, por eso deberíamos terminar.

—Tú me haces feliz —siseó Kai, y se arrodilló en el suelo junto al rubio, tomando sus manos—. No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes, por favor. No soportaría verte con alguien más.

—Se ha terminado —respondió Reita, definitivo. Intentó omitir la molestia que comenzaba a sentir. Kai debía comprender que no había vuelta atrás.

—¡No!

Kai se levantó y caminó nerviosamente por el cuarto. Temblaba y lloriqueaba sin control. No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, ni siquiera le importaba que lo hubiera engañado, solo no quería sentirse solo sin él. No quería volver a caer, ya había sufrido por amor antes, y se prometió nunca repetir la historia.  
Reita no podía dejarlo. Kai no iba a permitirlo.

—Sé que nunca me has dicho esas malditas palabras, pero no las necesito, Akira. Mi amor es suficiente para los dos.

—Kai, detente —espetó, irritado—. Estoy malditamente cansado de esto, ¿podríamos ir cada uno por su lado sin hacer un drama mayor?

—¡Es que no puedes dejarme! —Kai se alteró más y se volvió hacia el rubio, fuera de sí—. No vas a dejarme, aceptaste ser mío en el momento que te besé y dejaste que te follara contra la pared. Ahora no vas a retractarte.

El castaño se acercó lentamente, como una fiera al acecho de su presa. Se quitó con mucha tranquilidad la camisa y los pantalones, mirando con un intenso deseo a Reita, quien estaba intentando calmarlo y retrocedía a la vez para que no se acercara. Pero Kai tenía un objetivo claro, ni todas las súplicas podían lograr que él se detuviera. Iba a poseerlo una vez más, y cuando terminase, lo haría de nuevo, porque en su cabeza no cabía la idea de ser abandonado.  
Gruñó al lograr inmovilizar a Reita, tomándolo de los brazos y llevándolos hacia su espalda. Ambos forcejearon, pero como era de esperarse, Kai tenía más fuerza que Reita, y terminó por dominar la situación. _«_ _Para, esto está mal. ¡No quiero, suéltame!_ _»_ , oyó el chico de la batería, pero no hizo caso. Encontró una corbata e hizo un nudo en sus brazos y muñecas como el que solía hacer siempre a pedido del rubio. Reforzó esa atadura con otra corbata más y lo acomodó en la cama mientras el contrario gritaba y tiritaba de miedo.

¿Realmente estaba pensando en hacerle aquello? ¿Iba a tomarlo contra su voluntad?

—¡Kai, ya basta! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No me toques!

Reita intentó patearlo, pero eso solo hizo que Kai atrapase su pierna y tirase de sus pantalones, consiguiendo bajarlos apenas. Con un movimiento más brusco, pudo bajarlos casi por completo, teniendo así el control de la otra pierna. Arrugó la ropa en los muslos del rubio y lo sostuvo de allí mientras buscaba algo con qué mantener sus piernas inmóviles. Lo único que podía servirle era una cinta adhesiva que había en la mesa del cuarto; la tomó y pegó a la altura de los tobillos.  
Por último, Kai tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para meter una media en la boca de Reita y amordazarlo para que dejase de gritar.  
Miró al desnudo rubio y pensó que se parecía a alguna obra de arte, una erótica postal del amor no correspondido.  
Kai se entristeció al notar que el otro no estaba erecto, ¿qué estaba mal en ello? Iba a poseerlo, le haría gritar y gemir como siempre, ¿por qué no lo deseaba? Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, la realidad era tan diferente de lo que él tenía en su mente, que toparse con ella no era agradable en absoluto. Se miró a sí mismo, notando que su cuerpo tampoco encontraba excitante la situación.

_«Si está en tu cama es porque lo estás forzando... ¿No es eso llamado violación?»_ , se dijo mentalmente cuando pudo calmarse y volver en sí. La mirada aterrada de Reita lo lastimó, ¿cómo iba a continuar con su vida, si la persona que más amaba lo miraba con tanto miedo y odio?  
Kai se vistió nuevamente y desató las corbatas, sin mediar palabra, y salió del cuarto para que Reita se ocupase del resto.

Con gran rapidez, Reita se deshizo de la media en su boca y la cinta en sus pies, quedándose allí, envuelto en una conmoción de la que no sabía cómo salir. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y el miedo a salir de esa habitación lo paralizaba. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de que Kai se arrepintiera y volviera a por él.  
Intentó mantenerse bajo control y se vistió para luego salir con sumo cuidado de aquel cuarto. No podía creer cómo en cuestión de segundos su vida podía desmoronarse de tal manera, cómo una persona en la que confiaba podía convertirse en un monstruo.  
Reita caminó con sigilo hasta la sala y encontró a Kai acurrucado en el sillón, temblando. En su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo y lo acercaba lentamente hacia su brazo.

—¡No!

A toda velocidad, el rubio logró arrebatarle el objeto cortante.

—Akira...

—¡Eres un jodido hijo de puta y un cobarde! ¿Crees que cortarte hará que el problema desaparezca? —gritó, alterado—. ¡Te dije que no, pero no te importó! ¡Me maniataste! ¡Lo ibas a hacer contra mi voluntad!

—Lo siento —gimoteó Kai en medio del llanto—. Perdí el control, no sabía lo que hacía. Lo siento mucho, Akira.

El pulso de Reita temblaba y sentía el cuchillo en sus manos. Tenía que mantener sus impulsos a raya o cometería un error muy grande. Apuñalar a Kai no era una opción, por más aterrado y enojado que estuviera.  
Pensó, entonces, que Kai siquiera lo había tocado, pero su intención era clara. ¿No había notado ese brillo bestial en sus ojos mientras lo inmovilizaba? Eso no era normal, ese... Ese no era Kai. Tal vez si Reita se convencía de que realmente el castaño había perdido el juicio durante unos momentos, podría hacer como si eso no hubiese pasado.

—¡Cállate! ¡Te odio!

En aquel momento, Kai levantó la mirada, furioso. ¿Por qué Reita no comprendía lo arrepentido que estaba? ¿Por qué había pasado a ser el malo, cuando inicialmente el que había comenzado a hacerle daño era Reita?

—¡Si tú no te hubieras revolcado con alguna puta, yo no hubiera cruzado el límite!

—¡No justifiques tu mierda, Yutaka!

En ese preciso instante, el timbre sonó, pero ambos continuaban gritándose y discutiendo, por lo que su pelea se oía desde afuera. No les importó en absoluto cuando oyeron el ruido de la puerta, las palabras hirientes amortiguaban cualquier otro ruido.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Y tú, siempre obsesionado con jugar al novio perfecto para ocultar la clase de bestia que eres!

—¿Ue-chan?

Uruha estaba en medio de la sala junto a Aoi y no los habían notado. Kai y Reita voltearon a verlos, pero no abandonaron la violencia verbal en ningún momento. Cuando Aoi vio el cuchillo que Reita tenía en la mano, palideció e intentó comunicárselo a Uruha, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que Reita había apuntado hacia Kai y no parecía muy amigable en aquel momento.

—Oh, carajo —dijo un asustado Uruha.

—No tienes las putas agallas para hacerlo, idiota —escupió Kai, aún llorando—. Vamos, lastímame. Estoy seguro que al público le encantará.

—Vete al infierno.

—Akira, baja eso de una vez —vociferó Aoi. Alguien debía intervenir antes de que ocurriese una tragedia—. Lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes, no es algo que deba arreglarse con violencia, ¿de acuerdo? Suelta el cuchillo.

—P-Por favor, Ue-chan, ya deja eso —suplicó Uruha.

En un arranque de valentía, Uruha se acercó y empujó lejos el arma blanca, tomando de los brazos a su mejor amigo, quien forcejeaba para acercarse y juraba que rompería la cara de Kai.

—¡Me has puesto los cuernos, debería ser yo el ofendido aquí! ¡Mírenlo, tiene hasta un maldito chupetón en el cuello! —Kai volvió a perder el control—. ¡Vete! —dicho esto, le arrojó un florero que terminó estrellado en la pared gracias a los reflejos de Uruha.

—¿Le has puesto los cuernos...? —repitió Aoi, asombrado.

—¡Te los puse porque estaba harto de ti! —dijo Reita en respuesta, siendo sujetado con fuerza por Uruha—. ¡Te los puse porque siempre he estado enamorado de Ruki! ¿Estás contento ahora, Yutaka? Con él. Sí, te los puse con él. Y lo quiero —agregó con una pasión en la voz que dejó a todos boquiabiertos—. Soy suyo, y él es mío.

Todo quedó en silencio, pero Kai podía oír el sonido de algo resquebrajándose en su interior. Ni siquiera tuvo las energías suficientes para echarle la culpa a Ruki y decir algo como _"¡Él me robó a mi novio!"_ , porque sabía que, si Reita había decidido romper, era por decisión propia. Había aprendido que, en cuestión de relaciones, nadie robaba a nadie. La gente se iba por su cuenta.

—Sal de aquí —susurró, y clavó la mirada en el cuchillo que yacía en el suelo—. Vete antes de que no pueda contenerme y te destruya la vida.

—Si hay alguien que debe irse, eres tú. Recuerda que esta propiedad es setenta por ciento mía —espetó el rubio.

Kai se arrojó a alcanzar el cuchillo, pero Aoi lo detuvo y le espetó un suave _«_ _no vale la pena_ _»_ que terminó por destrozar al castaño. Se quedó de rodillas llorando en el pecho de Aoi. Todo le daba vueltas y no podía parar de llorar. Uruha soltó a Reita y lo miró con desaprobación y acusación, y le dio la espalda sin decir una palabra.  
Era lógico que estuvieran del lado de Kai, ellos no sabían todo lo que había sucedido, y Reita se juró que nunca diría una palabra sobre ello.

Aoi tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada, pidió a Uruha que guardase la ropa de Kai en una valija y se lo llevaron lejos de allí con la esperanza de que la distancia entre ellos pusiera fin al dolor.


	2. Pacto de silencio

Uruha suspiró cansado.  
A pesar del hermoso paisaje paradisíaco que tenía delante, no podía quitar de su sistema el malestar causado por los problemas que habían enfrentado hacía ya una semana. La conexión entre los miembros de la banda se estaba yendo al garete, y eso lo preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa.  
Acarició, distraído, las manos del hombre tras él y se preguntó cómo había sucedido todo ese drama.

—¿En qué piensas?

La voz profunda le entró por los oídos y él volvió a suspirar, esta vez por razones ajenas a su estado mental.

—En que Kai está muy triste —dijo sin más—. ¿No deberíamos intentar sacarlo de la habitación?

—No. Déjalo... Cuando se sienta mejor, saldrá.

Aoi apartó el castaño cabello del guitarrista y le regaló un beso húmedo en el cuello. Intentaba no inmiscuirse en el tema, aunque lo único que sabía era que Kai necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo de todo -y todos-. La única idea que pudo llevar a cabo antes de que la situación se volviera caos y sangre, fue comprar pasajes de avión de última hora y llevárselo al otro lado del mundo. Miami tenía una playa preciosa y un clima completamente diferente al que estaban acostumbrados. Dedujo que esos dos factores podían hacer que el batero se animara un poco y olvidara los problemas, pero estaba equivocado.

—No puedo creer que Reita hiciera eso —continuó, algo indignado—. Es decir, Kai es una buena persona, le entregó todo de sí, y el otro idiota, luego de tantos años, le rompe el corazón de esa manera gritándole que siempre ha estado enamorado de Ruki...

—Yo lo sabía —confesó el menor, sintiéndose culpable por haber callado—, Ue-chan me lo dijo hace años. Cuando comenzó a salir con Kai... Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Hice mal en no advertirle.

—No te culpes. Supongo que son lo suficientemente maduros como para entender que tenemos un proyecto en común y no podemos abandonarlo por cuestiones del corazón —dijo Aoi aspirando el perfume de su pareja, que le sabía dulzón y tentador.

Uruha se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho ajeno y dejó la parte trasera de su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno, mirando las estrellas que adornaban la oscuridad de la noche. Comenzaba a refrescar y Uruha apenas llevaba una camisa holgada y fina, por lo que tembló y Aoi lo apretó un poco más en sus brazos, retomando su ataque de besos y chupetones en aquel delicado cuello. En un arrebato de valentía, el pelinegro llevó sus manos debajo de sus ropas, tocando con maestría el plano abdomen del menor y descendiendo cada vez más hacia el comienzo de sus shorts. Conocía aquel cuerpo incluso más que el propio, por lo que podía asegurar que los temblores que el chico sufría nada tenían que ver con la brisa fresca.

—Yuu, para, estamos en público —susurró el castaño, contradiciendo sus palabras al ladear la cabeza para darle más acceso.

Aoi se detuvo, miró hacia ambos lados de la solitaria playa y solo encontró a unas cuántas parejas caminando a lo lejos. A pesar de que la idea era excitante, comprendía que el sexo en la playa era literalmente un dolor en el trasero; y ni hablar del exhibicionismo... No estaba dispuesto a exponerse de esa manera.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. —Volvamos al hotel —sentenció.

No había sido una pregunta. El moreno sabía que a Uruha no le gustaba que le impusieran las cosas -excepto en el sexo-, así que siempre daba opciones. Pero en aquel momento, extrañamente, el menor parecía estar dispuesto a obedecer sin rechistar.

El más alto se levantó y se sacudió la arena antes de seguir a Aoi sin tomarse de las manos. En aquella playa, de noche, estaban bien escondidos y nadie los podía ver, pero llegar al centro era otra cosa. No deseaba darle material a los paparazzis, ni aparecer en ninguna primera plana de ninguna jodida revista que especulase sobre su homosexualidad.

Estar en el closet era una mierda.

En el trayecto al hotel, Uruha pensó en su situación. ¿Por qué no podían ser abiertamente gays? ¿Por qué habían firmado un contrato con una discográfica y un management que los animaba a tocarse y provocarse en el escenario, pero esconderlo todo al mismo tiempo? Cada vez que se encerraba con Aoi para matarse a besos, se sentía él mismo; sin restricciones. Pero el resto del tiempo, incluso el pensar en él se sentía incorrecto, impuro, ilegal... Como si fuese él quien estaba mal, y no la sociedad que esperaba a que confesaran para señalarlos y juzgarlos.  
Aunque, por otro lado, él sabía que habrían personas que los apoyarían y defenderían; sus fans serían tan buenas con ellos...

Clavó la mirada en el suelo cuando entraron al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando, y no la despegó de allí ni siquiera cuando subieron al ascensor. Odiaba sentir culpa, ¡odiaba no poder tocar a Aoi como quería!  
Sin pensar ni un segundo en las consecuencias, se acercó y rodeó el cuello ajeno con los brazos. No hacía falta hablar, la simple mirada que le dio pedía un «bésame» a gritos, cosa que el contrario correspondió mientras lo apretaba contra la fría pared del ascensor.  
Aoi notó una de las piernas del otro enredándose en su cadera, lo que denotaba lo deseoso que estaba de obtener acción en aquel preciso instante. No estaba dispuesto a tener sexo en un ascensor, solo por mero respeto al guardia que, probablemente, los estaba mirando por las cámaras de seguridad.

—Ya casi llegamos —le recordó el moreno, separándose un poco del agitado chico—. ¿Estás impaciente por tenerme dentro, Shima?

El nombrado dejó escapar un sonido entre asentimiento, jadeo y gemido que encendió por completo al mayor, lo derritió con tanta facilidad que Aoi no pudo contener un suspiro. Sin embargo, a él le gustaba oír respuestas concretas, solo para deleitarse con lo excitado y avergonzado que el otro sonaba.

—Usa tus palabras y mírame —exigió Aoi en tono demandante y provocativo—. ¿Por qué estás impaciente, Kouyou?

—P-Porque... te quiero dentro, Yuu. Fóllame —suplicó con las mejillas encendidas, mirando directamente a sus ojos—, ahora.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Aoi guió al menor a su habitación, mientras sus traviesas manos se perdían bajo sus ropas; entre besos desenfrenados, hizo una lista de todo lo que tenía pensado hacer sobre su cuerpo esa noche.

—Cuando entremos, te quitarás la ropa y te sentarás en el sillón. Tienes prohibido tocarte ni frotarte, Shima. Lo harás cuando yo lo ordene —susurró, oyendo el gemido agónico que el chico dejó escapar al escuchar sus palabras—. Meteré toda mi polla en esa linda boca que tienes, y sé que me dejarás listo para follarte, siempre lo haces —jadeó.

—M-Mierda, Yuu, sí —aceptó Uruha, con los ojos entrecerrados de tan perdido que estaba en sus palabras. Le gustaba oírlo; secretamente, cuando estaba lejos de Aoi, fantaseaba con todas sus promesas sexuales.

—Verás lo bien que se sentirá cuando te la chupe yo también, voy a saborearte y masturbarte hasta que estés a punto de correrte, y entonces, querrás tenerme tan dentro hasta que duela... ¿No es así, bonito?

—Yuu, por fav...

—Tendrás que suplicar por ello. Tendrás que gritar para que te deje acabar —lo interrumpió, notando la leve sacudida que el pene ajeno había dado. ¿Era posible que lo tuviera tan despierto con tan solo besos, caricias y palabras?

—Detente, no me hagas esto —respondió el más que excitado guitarrista principal. Le importaba una mierda sonar tan necesitado, solo quería que se lo hiciera de una vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pone caliente que te hable sucio, Shima? —continuó Aoi, hablando sobre su oído, ya casi llegando a la puerta—. Te encanta que lo haga, te pone tan duro que no lo soportas, ¿verdad?

—¡Yuu! —gimió una vez más, sintiendo que la puerta se abría tras él.

Ni bien cruzaron la dichosa puerta, Uruha se deshizo de la camisa y short que llevaba puestos, sentándose en el sillón de la sala mientras miraba al moreno con fingida inocencia. Su pene latía incesantemente, pidiendo atención, y estaba utilizando todo su control para no estimularse de ninguna manera... Pero dolía. Dolía muchísimo su carne caliente atrapada en unas pequeñas bragas de encaje. Las usaba para complacer el extraño fetiche de Aoi, pero de a poco fue acostumbrándose a llevarlas a diario.  
Apretó las piernas y las movió intentando que eso lo calmase, pero al contrario, solo se excitó más.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —cuestionó Aoi con voz severa pero afectada. Se volvía loco de tan solo ver a su castaño desesperado intentando estimular su propia erección.

—Me prohibiste tocarme y frotarme —dijo el sonrojado chico, mordiéndose los labios al mirar cómo el moreno se quitaba la camisa. La deliciosa V que se perdía bajo el cinturón y sus oscuros pantalones lo tentaba a arrodillarse y lamer aquella zona.

—Abre la boca y mírame a los ojos, Kouyou —ordenó.

El pecho de Uruha subía y bajaba constantemente. Estaba completamente a merced del moreno; no podía explicar cuán excitado se sentía cuando le daba órdenes, cuando lo dominaba y manejaba a su gusto. Para cualquiera podía parecer algo muy retorcido, pero el castaño disfrutaba al dejarse llevar.  
Abrió la boca y le clavó la mirada, haciendo contacto con los ojos ajenos. No podía bajar la vista, pero el ruido de la hebilla del cinturón abriéndose le hizo jadear como si le hubiese dado una caricia a su sensible miembro.  
Aoi se acercó un poco más y movió la mano sobre su palpitante erección varias veces, enloquecido por el placer que aquello le proporcionaba. Sus orbes oscuros y dilatados no se despegaban del rostro del caliente castaño que esperaba ansioso a que le llenase la boca con su longitud. Lo vio cerrar los ojos de gusto cuando pasó su rosada e hinchada punta entre aquellos carnosos labios entreabiertos. Uruha tenía esa boca suave y delicada, y esa garganta profunda, que Aoi no podía resistirse a experimentar en cada uno de sus encuentros.

—Chúpame —pidió—. Chupa mi polla, Shima.

Dejándose llevar por el morbo que le causaban las palabras del mayor, Uruha lo tomó con la mano desde la base y lamió por toda su extensión, notando en cada exquisita pasada la manera en la que aquel pene crecía más y más gracias a las atenciones recibidas. Engulló con ganas la dura y suave erección hasta llevarla al fondo de su garganta lo más que pudo; oyendo los gemidos y susurros inentendibles de Aoi, quien le acariciaba el cabello como recompensa.  
Se la quitó de la boca para tomar aire y lo masturbó con rapidez.

—Fóllame la boca, Yuu —jadeó, lanzándole una de sus miradas calientes, y recibiendo como respuesta una embestida directa a su boca. Aoi gimió fuerte ante la succión que el menor le proporcionaba a su palpitante carne.

—¿Chicos?

Una voz hizo saltar del susto a la pareja, y un adormilado Kai salió del cuarto de Aoi. El baterista quedó boquiabierto y completamente estático ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, creyendo que moriría de vergüenza. Reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa al notar que los labios de Uruha, más voluminosos y rojos de lo normal, se veían jodidamente excitantes mientras envolvían la longitud de Aoi.  
¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo aún? ¡Se había quedado como idiota observando! No podría volver a mirarlos a la cara.

—¡K-Kai! ¡¿Qué...?! ¿Cómo...? —dijo Aoi, levantándose los pantalones. El roce de la tela hacía que le doliera la polla de tan sensible que estaba, pero no podía dejar que Kai continuase mirando. Cubrió a Uruha con su cuerpo y esperó a que el otro reaccionase y dijera algo—. Kai, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Y-Yo... ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estaban...! —quiso excusarse, nervioso. Se volteó y cubrió los ojos con mucha vergüenza—. De verdad lo siento, Aoi. E-Es que vine... hace unas horas p-para hablar contigo y..., y no estabas. Ninguno de los dos estaba. Entonces pensé q-que podía esperarte aquí. Y me quedé dormido.

Aoi resopló. Qué jodida mierda, ¡Uruha estaba todo avergonzado ahora y le costaría convencerlo para continuar!

—¿Por qué no me enviaste siquiera un mensaje avisándome que necesitabas hablar? —espetó, un poco enojado. Estaba seguro que tenía las mejillas rojas como nunca antes.

—Gasté todo mi saldo intentando llamar a Akira —confesó con la tristeza impregnada en la voz.

Por primera vez en toda la semana, Kai se había acercado voluntariamente a ellos para hablar. Era un milagro que nombrase a Reita sin llorar, pero comenzó a sentirse mal ahora que salía un poco de su asombro. Siempre arruinaba todo, incluso la fogosa noche de sus amigos. Una sensación de frío y soledad le arrebató todo en aquel momento; se daba cuenta de lo miserable que era, de lo roto que continuaba estando sin el amor de su vida.  
Había intentado salir de esa habitación varias veces, pero siempre se arrepentía, siendo consumido por una tristeza inmensa. Y ahora, luego de ver a Uruha y Aoi, se lamentó de no haber aceptado esa salida al bar; tal vez el sexo casual con alguien le hubiera sanado las heridas por unos efímeros instantes. Se sentía tan solo...

—Espera a que Shima se vista y hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso el moreno. Era una lástima dejar esa caliente sesión de sexo por el depresivo y engañado Kai, pero Aoi era un verdadero partidario del «Amistad antes que amor -o sexo-».

—¡N-No! Sigan con..., con lo suyo, no quiero molestar —dijo, otra vez en ese tono sombrío y triste, el batero. Tanteó la pared para intentar llegar a la puerta de salida.

No se animaba a abrir los ojos aún, no tenía intención de ver absolutamente nada más.

—Quédate donde estás, Kai. La puerta tiene seguro y tenemos que buscar las llaves y mi ropa —lo detuvo Uruha, saliendo por fin de su fornido escondite. El pecho de Aoi había sido un buen escudo para su casi completa desnudez.

El mayor lo miró desconcertado, a lo que Uruha se mordió los labios algo pensativo y se lo llevó con sumo silencio a la habitación. Había captado la soledad en la voz de Kai y se sentía mal por él, tenía que alegrarlo... Así que una idea se le cruzó por la mente, pero antes debía consultarla con Aoi.

—Démosle un trío —propuso en un susurro cuando se sentaron en la cama—. Necesita distraerse, amor. Sé que tú querías un trío hace tiempo también... Además, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo con alguien de confianza?

—Mierda, Shima, ¿hablas jodidamente en serio? —siseó, mirándolo con seriedad. Aoi estaba tentado por la idea, pero...— ¿Y si Kai se niega a ello? Pensará que somos un par de degenerados, nos odiará.

—No se negará, sé como provocarlo —aseguró el castaño guiñando un ojo y señalándose el cuello. Recordó las anécdotas que Reita le contó alguna vez. Sabía que la zona sensible de Kai era su cuello y le ponía a mil cuando le besaban allí. Se levantó y extendió la mano hacia su moreno. —¿Vamos?

—Espera.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó el más alto.

—No tienes sentimientos por Kai, ¿verdad?

—No. Mis sentimientos son tuyos, Yuu. Pero no puedes negar que el muy hijo de puta está buenísimo y que te da morbo pensar en compartirme con él.

Aoi no pudo negar eso y, divertido, agregó:— Apuesto todo mi jodido sueldo del mes a que haré que nuestro líder se corra tres veces seguidas.

Dicho esto, Aoi se levantó y le dejó un beso posesivo en los labios a Uruha antes de salir a la sala y encontrarse a Kai inmóvil, con los ojos aún cerrados y llamando a ambos. El moreno se mordió los labios al mirar más a detalle al chico de la batería; tenía que reconocer que sus brazos y su espalda eran enormes, y aunque Aoi prefería mil veces la delicadeza casi femenina de Uruha, aquel otro también era atractivo a su manera.

—Lo sentimos, Kai, dejamos las llaves en los pantalones de Shima. Te guiaré hacia la puerta, así que mantén los ojos cerrados, este tonto aún no se ha vestido.

Kai asintió y se dejó llevar por Aoi, quien hizo una seña al bonito castaño para que se pusiera frente a la puerta. Con una sonrisa, Uruha señaló el cuello y le guiñó un ojo a su compañero como recordatorio de lo que debía hacer.  
Aoi se quedó tras el baterista y le guió las manos hacia el cuerpo ajeno, reprimiendo una risa cuando Kai dio un respingo, alarmado. El castaño frente a ellos jadeó.

—¿Qué...?

Aoi le presionó los labios sobre la sensible piel de su cuello, haciendo que Kai abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa. Sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de un casi desnudo Uruha. Cuando bajo la mirada, no pudo emitir sonido, ¡el guitarrista llevaba bragas! ¡Y estaba duro! No pudo pensar en qué estaba sucediendo, ya que las atenciones lo estaban dejando sin aire.

—A-Aoi, yo...

—Tranquilo —siseó el pelinegro, lamiendo ávidamente su cuello—. ¿Te gusta, líder?

Kai estaba en una batalla interna muy difícil. Sus amigos, sus compañeros de banda... Esos dos estaban haciéndole cosas a su cuerpo, y aunque se sentía algo confundido, también debía reconocer que le gustaba. Decidió que definitivamente se sentía bien cuando Uruha se puso de rodillas y bajó sus pantalones para acariciar su semi-erecto pene. Mierda, esas manos se sentían como el cielo, con unas caricias ya lo tenía duro.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Sí.

—Estás un poco monosilábico, líder —opinó el pelinegro, metiendo las manos debajo la camiseta de Kai. Manoseó sus pezones con cuidado hasta robarle un suspiro—. Necesitas relajarte, olvidar, liberar esa tensión... Mira a nuestro bonito guitarrista —le susurró al oído—, ¿no te gustaría correrte sobre su precioso rostro?

—S-Sí.

—Dile lo que quieres hacerle, a Shima le gusta que le hablen sucio.

—Y-Yo... —comenzó Kai, respirando con dificultad.

No pudo hablar, solo gimió al igual que Uruha cuando este último se lo metió por completo a la boca y succionó con ganas.  
El más alto supo que ya lo tenían en sus manos cuando lo sintió embestir inconscientemente su boca y enredó su cabello entre sus dedos para marcar el ritmo; y mierda, esos dos estaban comiéndoselo con la mirada, cosa que le hizo sentir caliente y necesitado.  
Sin esperarlo, Kai salió de su boca al oír algún susurro de Aoi, y el castaño estaba seguro que su pelinegro tenía planeado alguna cosa sucia cuando le ordenó buscar el vibrador y el dildo. ¡El vibrador y el dildo! Uruha alucinaba. El moreno casi nunca usaba esas cosas, pero tal vez... ¿Estaba pensando en preparar a Kai?

No tardó mucho en encontrar aquello en las maletas, y lo llevó a la sala junto al lubricante y los condones. Al volver, Aoi yacía desnudo y ayudaba al líder a deshacerse de la ropa interior, cosa que a Uruha lo volvió loco. Era un obsesivo y celoso la mayoría del tiempo, pero en esa situación se le hacía agua la boca al ver a su hombre con otro que estaba casi igual de bueno.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Uruha dejó las cosas en la mesa y se acercó, arrodillándose junto a su pareja; ambos mirándose con complicidad, lamieron la erección del baterista una y otra vez, levantándose cuando Kai gimió. Aoi soltó una risita traviesa y los tres se encaminaron hacia el sofá.

—Siéntate, cariño —pidió Aoi a Uruha, y éste obedeció. El mayor se puso a cuatro patas, quedando con la cara muy cerca de la entrepierna de su pareja, y el culo al aire—. Kai, ¿me preparas...?

Hacía tiempo que Aoi había decidido que le gustaba más dar que recibir, por lo que Uruha no había follado su culo por un año completo, más o menos, y creía que era una buena oportunidad de volver a darle actividad y placer a aquella área de su cuerpo.  
Kai lubricó el dildo con calma mientras miraba a aquel pelinegro bajar las bragas de Uruha y chupar su pene sin ningún pudor. No tenía idea de cómo y por qué había terminado en medio de esos dos, teniendo un trío, pero había notado que eran un par de pervertidos y juraba que era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría.

—A-Ay, carajo —jadeó Aoi, abandonando a Uruha y cerrando los ojos al sentir la intromisión—. Despacio.

—Estás estrecho, Aoi. Siempre creí que Uruha te cogía.

—Últimamente no es algo mutuo —se las arregló para decir, mientras aquella artificial longitud dilataba su ano—. Más... Más adentro, Kai, ahí... —lo guió entre gemidos.

Un momento después, Aoi se encontraba completamente lleno y el castaño tras él alternaba los estímulos entre mover el dildo y encender el vibrador, cosa que tenía al pelinegro a punto de acabar. Kai lo notó y terminó por colocarse un condón antes de quitar el dildo y guiar su pene hacia la ya preparada entrada del mayor.  
Aoi se sintió mucho más lleno con aquella carne caliente que palpitaba en su interior. Estaba seguro que en un par de movimientos no lo soportaría más, pero no importaba, se sentía bien.

—Dale fuerte, Kai. Hazle gritar —dijo Uruha pasando la punta de su polla por los labios de su pareja. Por fin tendría algo de venganza, ya que Aoi a veces lo humillaba por sus gemidos.

—Qué apretado —gruñó el castaño, embistiendo con fuerza a un sonrojado Aoi—. ¿Más fuerte, Aoi?

—¡Mmm...! ¡Kai! —gimió el sometido al sentir un tirón en su cabello. El líder lo sostenía mientras lo follaba—. ¡Ah, mierda, más! ¡Ahí! ¡N-No pares!

En cuestión de minutos Kai había alcanzado su próstata, la cual estimuló rápidamente mientras el moreno aplastaba su cara contra el pene de Uruha y gritaba pidiendo clemencia. Su piel perlada por el sudor y el esfuerzo llamaba al líder, lo tentaba, por lo que bajó la cabeza para lamer su espalda, lo cual hizo que Aoi se arquease con violencia y lo apretase con sus paredes internas.

—V-Voy a acabar, Kai. Haz que me corra —suplicó y sintió que el nombrado salía de él y lo volteaba, dejándolo sobre su espalda en el suelo—. ¡Ah!

Nuevamente gritó cuando Kai lo penetró de una estocada y Uruha se acercó a chuparlo. Sin previo aviso y cargado de sensaciones, Aoi se dejó ir y llenó la boca de su pareja, quien mantuvo el semen en su boca y dejó escapar un poco por la comisura sin querer. Al parecer, a Kai se le antojó probar también, y se acercó a besar al castaño.  
Uruha podía jurar que no se lo esperaba. Estaba besando a Kai mientras tenía la boca llena de la corrida de Aoi... ¡Alucinante y caliente! Gimió en medio del beso y Aoi silbó de placer; estaba seguro que si continuaban esa lucha de lenguas mientras esparcían su semen entre sus bocas, volvería a endurecerse en cuestión de minutos.

—Delicioso —susurró el guitarrista principal, quien se separó del baterista y se puso a cuatro patas al lado de Aoi—. ¿Me toca a mí, líder?

—Espera, bebé —murmuró el moreno, levantándose—. Kai ya se corrió. Dale un segundo, ¿sí?

Efectivamente, el condón que Kai se estaba quitando estaba lleno, sin embargo su pene seguía bastante erecto. Aoi le propuso a su bonito Uruha que se pusiera alguna de sus prendas favoritas, así que el castaño se encaminó a la habitación, siendo seguido por los otros dos, quienes se acostaron en la cama a descansar un poco.  
Uruha caminó con suavidad hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. No sabía si lo que había escogido les gustaría, pero solo deseaba ser follado por ambos.  
Un rato después, Kai cerró los ojos y suspiró al notar movimiento a su lado. Las fuertes manos de Aoi paseaban por su pecho sin pudor alguno.

—¿La estás pasando bien, líder? —curioseó bajando su mano cada vez más.

—Me van a dejar más exhausto que los ensayos —gimoteó cuando la mano del pelinegro estaba nuevamente sobre su pene y lo acariciaba con mimo.

—Es la idea —susurró Aoi, acercándose a su boca—. Te besaría, pero te tragaste un poco de mi semen.

—Lo dices como si no lo hubieras probado antes.

—Touché.

Aoi se acercó un poco más y le repasó los labios con la lengua antes de besarlo con desesperación. Los labios de Kai eran diferentes a los de Uruha, besaba duro y luchaba por tener el control, cosa que a Aoi le gustó. Kai introdujo su lengua y buscó la ajena, sintiéndose deseado cuando el moreno gimió en medio de la unión de sus bocas. Ambos se separaron cuando Uruha salió del baño.  
El más alto se puso de rodillas en el suelo y el pelinegro le hizo una seña a Kai para que mirase, y cuando éste lo hizo, el menor comenzó a gatear hacia ellos lentamente. Llevaba unas medias oscuras que cubrían la mitad de sus blancos muslos y el portaligas.

—Le gusta usar lencería, ¿sabes? —informó Aoi ante la mirada excitada pero confundida de Kai—. Ven, cariño, muéstranos qué traes ahí.

El más alto continuó su camino hacia ellos, contoneando las caderas como sabía que les gustaba. En su boca llevaba una pequeña caja y cuando llegó a esos dos hombres que lo esperaban ansiosos, soltó la caja sobre las piernas de Kai y recibió caricias en su cabello de parte del pelinegro.

—Muy bien, Shima. Pídelo adecuadamente, ¿de acuerdo? —le recordó Aoi.

—Fóllame —susurró, los ojos brillando de deseo al notar la erección del batero.

—Adecuadamente —repitió el moreno.

—Quiero que me folles fuerte, Kai. Por favor —dijo con voz melosa, esta vez mirando a Aoi para buscar su aprobación.

—De pie, y date la vuelta —ordenó Aoi al ver que Kai se mordía los labios con fuerza, claramente alucinando por el descaro del bonito castaño que le había dejado la caja de condones.

Un alto «Ah» resonó en la habitación cuando Uruha se levantó y Aoi le dio un azote suave en sus nalgas. El mayor invitó a Kai a imitar su gesto y este, todavía perdido, lo hizo. Lo azotó varias veces y se llenó los oídos con los gritos de Uruha, quien estaba completamente excitado. Se ponía a mil cuando sentía el escozor y notaba que su propia entrepierna goteaba de anticipación, ¡lo deseaban! ¡Tenía a esos dos babeando por él!

—Ah..., Kai... —gimió cuando el castaño se levantó y lo tomó por detrás, fingiendo embestidas contra su ansioso culo.

Aoi se levantó y lo apoyó por delante, frotando ambos penes entre sí. Uruha se aferró al cuello del pelinegro y no supo de quién era cada mano, pero tenía cuatro en su cuerpo volviéndolo un completo demente. Se sentía sucio, excitado, deseado... Estaba entre esos dos hermosos hombres, dispuestos a penetrarlo, totalmente calientes para él, ¿cómo no perdería la cabeza?

—Mierda, ya... Lo necesito, necesito que me llenen, maldición, háganlo... Destroza mi jodido culo, Kai —suplicó en un gemido agónico, al borde de llorar por tanta carga sexual; si Aoi continuaba estimulando su carne dura, acabaría.

—Creo que alguien aquí está desesperado —murmuró Kai con la voz enronquecida, chupando el cuello del menor—. ¿Te entran dos, cariño?

—Eso realmente lo destrozaría —agregó Aoi, divertido por la propuesta.

Uruha había puesto una expresión preocupada ante esa idea, luego de haber encontrado un poco de consciencia entre la nebulosa de lujuria. ¿Eran capaces de intentar profanar su culo al mismo tiempo?  
Aoi llevó una de sus manos a la temblorosa barbilla de Uruha y lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Tenía ganas de follar tu precioso culo, pero me conformo con sentir tu boca, Shima —le pasó el pulgar por sus hinchados labios y luego lo besó con suavidad para demostrarle que no le harían daño—. Kai te tomará.

Acto seguido, Uruha estaba a cuatro patas encima de la cama, con Kai detrás y Aoi delante, proporcionándole una dosis de placer que le hacía rozar el cielo. ¿Se había sentido tan bien alguna vez? Aoi era un excelente amante y siempre lo dejaba satisfecho, pero tener a esos dos... Dos. Su mente no paraba de repetirle que era el objeto de deseo de dos personas, sin siquiera saberlo, su autoestima estaba por las nubes; siempre había pensado que le faltaba músculo y que solo Aoi lo encontraba atractivo, pero Kai lo estaba penetrando sin dudar, incluso en algunos momentos murmuraba lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz.

Aoi no había durado demasiado tiempo, tal vez la simple visión de su perfecto novio siendo follado por alguien más lo tenía sobreexcitado, pero luego de correrse, dejó que Uruha se apoyase en él mientras Kai continuaba con sus embestidas y gemidos.

—Me... —jadeó con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Aoi—, me vengo... Kai..., ¡Kai!

—¿Kai te está follando bien, cariño? —dijo Aoi en su oído, sabiendo cómo se ponía cada vez que le hablaba—. Vamos, déjate ir, Takashima.

Todo fue confusión para Uruha después. Sintió la mano de Aoi sobre su pene y cayó en una profunda sensación de placer de la que no logró salir durante varios minutos. Estaba exhausto, pegado al pecho de su novio, y sintiendo a alguien más tras él. Se sintió cálido cuando lo dejaron sobre la cama, y se acurrucó sintiendo el aroma inconfundible del perfume de Aoi mezclado con el aroma del sexo. Kai se quedó tras él, abrazando su cuerpo con suavidad y sin poder moverse.

Sin duda se había sentido increíble, y los tres estaban cansados y satisfechos.

—Kai.

—¿Sí? —respondió al llamado de un adormilado Aoi.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—De maravilla, gracias —respondió un poco tímido al oír la risa de Aoi—. Creo que hasta he olvidado por qué estaba triste.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada cansada y se quedaron abrazados. Los minutos pasaban y todo era silencio entre ellos, nada incómodo, excepto si en algún momento Kai se ponía a reflexionar sobre que se había follado a los guitarristas de la banda. Tal vez debían hacer un pacto de silencio o alguna de esas cosas, no deseaba que por ningún motivo alguien se enterase de eso, mucho menos Reita. ¿Qué pensaría si le dijeran que se había follado a su mejor amigo?

—Oigan, nadie...

—Nos follaste, Kai. Es obvio que no iremos corriendo a contarle a alguien sobre esto —comentó Aoi.

Kai suspiró aliviado.

—Nadie dirá nada —Uruha le siguió, arrastrando las palabras gracias al cansancio—. Y si me preguntan, esto nunca pasó y nunca he conocido tu anaconda.

Pretendiendo estar ofendido, Aoi dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—¡Le dijiste anaconda! Eso es un golpe a mi ego, ¿sabes?

—Mmm... Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero la tuya es la que me gusta, así que ya duérmete.

—Shima...

—Santísima mierda, ¿te puedes callar? —gritó el cansado castaño hacia su novio—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Que eres un jodido pervertido, y te amo —susurró Aoi.

Ambos se dieron un beso antes de caer rendidos ante el sueño, y Uruha tomó las manos de esos dos hombres, prometiendo, al igual que Kai, que nunca hablaría sobre lo sucedido con sus compañeros de banda; y que para él, esa noche en el hotel de Miami nunca sucedió.

Pero el único que no tenía intención de olvidar lo ocurrido era Aoi. No pararía hasta que probara a todos los integrantes de la banda.


	3. El silencio es temporal

Como todas las mañanas, Uruha salió a hacer ejercicio. Sabia que la estadía en Miami eran unas pequeñas vacaciones y debía descansar, pero no quería interrumpir su rutina. Aoi no estaba sorprendido en absoluto cuando despertó y no lo vio en la cama.  
Pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Kai, dormido y desnudo, a su lado.  
Se tomó su tiempo para contemplarlo. Realmente nunca se había fijado en lo atractivo que era su compañero de banda, pero ahora que lo notaba, estaba tentado por esos labios y se preguntó cómo sería mantenerlos alrededor de su miembro viril.

Un pensamiento bastante desacertado para esa hora de la mañana.

Kai se tendió sobre su espalda, despertando. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un despeinado Aoi sonriendo seductoramente a su lado.

—Mmm... No creí que fueras madrugador —comentó Kai, adormilado. Pasó la mirada por la habitación y se sostuvo sobre sus codos para levantar un poco más la cabeza—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y Uruha?

—Son las ocho. Shima salió a trotar, no te preocupes —ronroneó Aoi, sentándose en la cama—. Espero que vuelva rápido, o que traiga café, porque no pienso levantarme para preparar uno.

Kai se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello y se hizo una bolita en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la ventana del espacioso cuarto de hotel. Lo de la noche anterior había estado bien, pero sabía que se sentiría así al despertar.

—¿Él te prepara café todas las mañanas?

—Claro. Es como una rutina de pareja. No sé cuándo comenzamos a dividirnos las actividades, incluso ni siquiera vivimos juntos, pero siempre está en mi departamento, y yo en el suyo.

—Entiendo. Yo... solía preparar el desayuno para Akira. También nos dividíamos las actividades, pero la mayoría lo hacíamos juntos porque es demasiado inútil con la cocina y esas cosas.

Aoi no supo qué responder a eso, pero notó que el hablar sobre Reita le hacía bien a Kai. Después de pasar tantos años juntos, era lógico que tuviera muchas anécdotas para contar, pero Aoi no estaba interesado en oírlas. Durante esa semana, lo sucedido en el apartamento le había dado vueltas en la cabeza, y ahora que podía hablar con Kai, no echaría a perder la oportunidad.

—Kai, ¿anoche querías hablar, no es así? —comenzó—. Me quedé preocupado desde lo sucedido en el apartamento —Aoi levantó una mano al notar que el castaño iba a interrumpir—. Conozco lo suficiente a Akira como para saber que no es alguien violento. No discute si no es estrictamente necesario. He visto toda la mierda que hace Shima para hacerlo enojar a veces, y ni siquiera sus intentos lo consiguen...

—Sé a dónde quieres llegar.

—Lo sabes —repitió con el semblante serio—. Muy listo, líder. Entonces ¿puedes explicar por qué dijo que eres una bestia? ¿Qué hiciste que logró enfadarlo tanto? Quiero decir, tuvo que ser grave para que estuvieran a punto de matarse el uno al otro.

Kai se encogió de hombros e hizo un intento por levantarse y salir, pero Aoi lo detuvo. Se miraron fijamente por varios minutos, conscientes de la guerra que estaban luchando en silencio. El baterista no podía hablar de ello, le convenía que pensaran que Reita había sido el malo.

¿No era así, después de todo?

Él lo engañó. Para Kai, lo lógico era que reaccionase de esa manera.

—Quiero ducharme, Aoi, por...

—¿Qué escondes? —lo cortó.

—¿Te lo cuento?

Se acercó suavemente a él. Jugar a la distracción le salía muy bien, lo había hecho en todos los momentos en los que notaba que Reita no le correspondía en absoluto. Fingió siempre no darse cuenta de ello, a sabiendas de que algún día el rubio se cansaría. Tomó todo lo que pudo de él durante cuatro años y perfeccionó su técnica.  
Ahora, la usaba contra Aoi, en el momento preciso, atacando sus labios con una desesperación exquisita.

—Se enojó porque descubrí su engaño y no quise follar. Es todo —respondió sobre sus labios, soltando el veneno de la mentira en ellos—. Akira no es como crees, no le des importancia a lo que sea que haya dicho.

—Tu historia suena un poco fuera de lugar —dijo el mayor.

—Si hay algo fuera de lugar aquí, es esto —Kai acarició la entrepierna ajena y acomodó la cabeza allí—, porque debería estar en mi boca.

Dicho eso, Kai mantuvo la boca y las manos ocupadas durante bastante tiempo. Conocía a los hombres como Aoi, eran inteligentes y perspicaces, pero tenían una gran debilidad por el sexo. El baterista sabía que cuando le diera atención a su pene, Aoi perdería el control de la situación.  
Tenía que mantenerlo distraído hasta que olvidara el tema. Tal vez en una semana dejaría de indagar y él no tendría que recurrir a sus artes orales.

* * *

* * *

—Y se fueron... Se fueron porque tú peleaste con él, ¡y ni siquiera pensaron en los ensayos y la grabación! ¿Te das cuenta, Reita? Esto se nos está yendo al infierno.

Ruki se levantó del sillón y se cruzó de brazos, caminando de un lado a otro. El apartamento estaba bastante sucio y Reita no parecía tener intenciones de limpiar, cosa que lo ponía de los nervios. El menor se encaminó a la cocina y comenzó a lavar los trastos con rudeza.

—Oye, no tienes que hacer eso.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo porque tú eres un descuidado! Mira este desastre. Si yo viviera contigo, me moriría a las dos horas.

—¿Vivirías aquí? —el tono esperanzado no pasó inadvertido.

Ruki miró el espacio y arrugó la nariz. No era un apartamento demasiado grande, no estaba ambientado para tener una mascota, la decoración estaba pasada de moda y detestaba el tono verde de las cortinas. Definitivamente, no viviría allí. Prefería su casa, las comodidades, la facilidad de pedirle a la sirvienta que mantuviera todo en condiciones y sin contratiempos, y por supuesto, tener el enorme jardín para jugar con su perro en los tiempos libres.

—No. Y si la pregunta es _"¿Vivirías conmigo?"_ , la respuesta también es no. Debemos tomar las cosas con calma, así que espero que no quieras atarme a la cama y follarme porque no puedes esperar.

Reita se mantuvo inmóvil y paralizado por esas palabras. Estaba tan asustado desde lo sucedido con Kai, que había tenido pesadillas con ello. Ruki volteó a mirarlo con diversión, pero él no pudo corresponder. Esperaba que el miedo no se reflejara en sus ojos.

—No vuelvas a decir eso.

—Eh, tranquilo, era una broma. De todas formas —continuó y volteó para seguir limpiando— ¿no te gustaría atarme? He oído que se siente increíble.

—Vete.

Ruki lo miró sorprendido. Solo intentaba que ambos tuvieran una conversación que llegase más allá para retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente en la sala de ensayo, pero... ¿Por que lo echaba?  
Furioso, dejó la limpieza, se secó las manos y caminó rápidamente a tomar su bolsa. _«_ _Tú te lo pierdes_ _»_ , pensó antes de salir. Estaba atónito, no había pasado mucho tiempo, ¿y ya estaban teniendo una pelea por una tontería que dijo?

—¿Quién demonios te entiende, idiota? Quiero ver cuánto tiempo tardas en volver arrastrándote por mí —gruñó por lo bajo y se metió en el ascensor.

En el transcurso del camino, llamó a Uruha, quien no respondía. Intentó comunicarse con Aoi, pero tampoco funcionó. Su última opción fue Kai, quien de muy mala gana atendió con un _«_ _¿Qué quieres, pequeño hijo de puta?_ _»_ , lo cual hizo que Ruki virase los ojos, ya harto de todo el mundo.

—Seré breve, porque no estoy de humor para lidiar con tu mierda. Tienen veinticuatro horas para volver a Japón y continuar grabando.

—¿Lidiar con mi mierda? Estás lidiando con mi ex-mierda ahora, Takanori. ¿Por qué tanta prisa con que regresemos?

—¡Porque hay un jodido álbum que grabar y tenemos una fecha límite, por si no te enteras! Solo quiero terminar el trabajo, así que te metes el puto orgullo por el culo y te subes al primer maldito avión que encuentres, ¿entendido?

—Ah, ¿te importa la banda ahora? ¿Te ha importado la banda mientras te follabas a Akira a mis espaldas, o cuando se trata de ti puedes olvidar tus obligaciones? —espetó Kai—. Sabías que esto pasaría, ahora arréglatelas solo.

—Nunca he fo...

—¡Cállate, no te atrevas a decir una palabra! —interrumpió en un grito furioso—. ¡No quiero oírte hablando de él!

Ruki estaba por decir algo, hasta que la llamada finalizó abruptamente. Si así serían sus vidas después de la ruptura, tenía que prepararse para todo. Kai aún seguía muy herido, y Ruki no tenía demasiada paciencia, pero se dijo que tendría que aguantarlo solo por el bien de la banda.

* * *

* * *

Aoi y Uruha intentaron convencer a Kai de que lo mejor era regresar, pero el castaño se negó. Las semanas siguientes pasaron con demasiada rapidez. Aoi comenzó a tener una peculiar rutina de follar con Kai por las mañanas, y con Uruha por las noches, y sabía que en el momento de regresar no podría continuar con ello, así que, luego de un mes, tuvieron una despedida más que agradable en la ducha y ambos juraron jamás contarle a Uruha.

Aoi debía buscar su próximo objetivo y Kai tenía que tomarse su tiempo para sanar las heridas.

—De verdad me hubiera gustado volver a probar a Uruha.

—Supongo que esta noche puedes hacerlo —Aoi dio el visto bueno mientras terminaba de colocarse la camisa y encendía un cigarrillo—. Pero no lo dejes demasiado cansado, recuerda que tenemos un largo viaje a casa.

—Dios santo, no me lo recuerdes —gruñó Kai, que se secaba el cabello—. No quiero volver.

—Bueno —murmuró el contrario y le levantó la barbilla, dejándole un beso en los labios—. Tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿No te nos unirás a la noche?

El moreno negó con una suave sonrisa.

—Tiene que terminarse aquí, Yutaka. Lo que pasó en Miami...

—Queda en Miami —finalizó.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la playa; tomaron un poco de sol y almorzaron los tres juntos en un restaurante. Por la noche pidieron comida a la habitación de Kai y tuvieron una agradable cena, la cual se tornó un poco incómoda para Uruha en el momento que Kai comenzó a meterle mano, cuando Aoi estaba aparentemente distraído. Sin embargo, el moreno era muy consciente de lo que sucedía y le costaba disimular la sonrisa al ver lo avergonzado que el alto parecía.

Uruha tragó saliva y encontró los ojos de Aoi en los suyos mientras Kai acariciaba su entrepierna. _«_ _¿Cómo no se da cuenta?_ _»_ , pensó el castaño, entonces Aoi sonrió y Kai se acercó a su cuello. Sentía las respiraciones allí y no comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Yuu...

—Todo está bien, lo hemos hablado ya —lo tranquilizó—. Puedes hacerlo, no me molesta en absoluto, ¿sí?

—¿Y tú?

Aoi ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, pero al instante se dio cuenta y volvió a sonreír. Necesitaba que Uruha estuviera seguro de que no había problema, para Aoi era una compensación por todo lo que hizo y lo que haría a sus espaldas en el futuro.

Porque estaba bastante seguro que continuaría con su plan de probar a todos.

—Yo empacaré nuestras cosas mientras tanto —se levantó, pero Uruha lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir—. Si no quieres, solo tienes que levantarte e irte, cariño. Nada cambiará entre nosotros.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Es una promesa —repitió y le dejó un suave beso, y antes de marcharse, miró a Kai—. Me sentiré muy decepcionado si no oigo sus gritos en la otra habitación. Asegúrate de darle una buena noche a mi chico.

—Me ofende que lo dudes —respondió un distraído Kai.

El moreno desapareció y Kai hizo cosas sobre el cuerpo de Uruha que el más alto jamás había imaginado. Se sintió asustado, sin embargo no dijo una palabra, hasta que se dejó llevar y el dolor se convirtió en un placer fingido.

Al cabo de dos horas, Uruha ya había tomado una ducha y estaba sentado en la cama, mirándose las manos como si ellas pudieran calmar su malestar. Kai aún no lo dejaba ir, le dijo que irían juntos a buscar a Aoi para ir al aeropuerto, pero no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a su novio lo que había pasado. Sí, había asegurado que no había problema, pero...

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

¿Aoi había estado de acuerdo con ello? Le parecía imposible. Su hombre jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño.

Kai prácticamente no lo había preparado. Ni siquiera sabía si había utilizado un condón. Y lo peor era el escozor en sus nalgas y el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Lo había maltratado tanto, que aquello no le había excitado en absoluto. Había algo en Kai que le pareció terrorífico... Tal vez esa forma de descargar su ira y lo violentos que habían sido sus insultos.

Y todas las veces que había nombrado a Reita.

Uruha oyó la puerta abrirse, pero no levantó la vista. Kai se vistió, y sin pronunciar palabra, ambos caminaron hacia la salida, pero el baterista se detuvo, lo cual hizo que él se detuviera también.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kai y alargó la mano.

—No me toques —espetó el castaño.

—Perdí el control, no sé qué ha sucedido, Shima —su voz sonaba suave, contrastaba con lo que Uruha había oído un rato antes—. No le dirás a Aoi, ¿verdad? —ahora, su voz sonaba dulce, pero ligeramente amenazante—. Sé que no lo harás, cariño, sino podría pasar algo muy malo ¿verdad? Tú sabes de qué hablo.

—¿Qué demonios, Yutaka? ¿Eso fue una jodida amenaza?

—Una amenaza, advertencia, aviso, intimidación... ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo?

—No serías capaz.

Una risa estridente y burlona le taladró los oídos a Uruha. Realmente desconocía a ese hombre.

—Soy capaz de muchas cosas.

—Yuu se dará cuenta —la voz de Uruha denotó lo asustado que estaba—. No hay manera de que no se entere, tarde o temprano atará cabos y tu mierda se sabrá.

—No si escondes esas marcas por un tiempo. Supongo que a Yuu no le molestará el no follarte...

Esas últimas palabras, tan llenas de veneno, quedaron suspendidas en el aire y Uruha sintió escalofríos mientras veía a un tranquilo Kai saliendo de la habitación con su maleta. Aunque el guitarrista no comprendió a qué se refería, Kai tuvo una intención muy cruel, a pesar de haber prometido que nunca se lo diría.

Uruha siguió al otro, intentando cambiar su cara y fingir que todo estaba bien. Tenía que hacerlo, si Aoi descubría lo que Kai le había hecho y lo lastimado que estaba por su culpa, el baterista iría contra Reita. Lo haría.

Le haría cosas peores. Sin su consentimiento.

Y Uruha no podía permitirlo. Callaría solo para salvar a su mejor amigo.

El viaje en avión había durado bastante, Uruha solo habló cuando era necesario y Aoi no entendió su cambio de humor, pero lo atribuyó al cansancio. Sin embargo, unos días después, el guitarrista continuó actuando extraño. Hablaba poco y ni bien terminaban los ensayos, desaparecía. Tenía miedo de no poder soportarlo, de explotar y pedirle ayuda a Aoi, de contarle lo que había hecho Kai.

Técnicamente, eso había sido una violación. ¿Cuántas veces había suplicado que pare? La simple idea de ese maniático haciéndole algo a Reita era suficiente para mantenerse callado, pero, ¿hasta cuándo?

¿Hasta cuándo alguien puede soportar el silencio y el dolor?

—¡Esa guitarra suena horrible! ¡No, no, no! —gritó Ruki, interrumpiendo el ensayo—. ¿Qué está mal contigo, Takashima?

Ruki lo mandó a sentar y dejó que Reita siguiera con su parte del ensayo. El alto miró de reojo a Kai y este le dio una sonrisa torcida. No podía continuar así. Desvió la mirada cuando Aoi se sentó a su lado y se acercó a su oído.

—Te ha dejado un poco tonto, cariño, creo que necesitas relajarte —bromeó, ajeno a la verdad—. Esta noche vamos a cenar y luego...

—Estaré ocupado, Yuu —lo cortó.

—Has estado evitándome, ¿no es así?

—No —respondió alarmado—. Mi madre está un poco enferma y necesito ir a cuidarla.

Aoi negó con la cabeza y se levantó, molesto. Uruha tenía miedo, si continuaba así, el moreno terminaría dejándolo, pero estaba dispuesto a perderlo con tal de proteger a Reita. Aoi algún día entendería el por qué de su silencio.

Una vez terminado el ensayo, Aoi tomó su chaqueta y salió a la calle. Estaba pensando en irse, pero terminó por encender un cigarrillo y sentarse en el suelo. Reita salió un momento después y el moreno le convidó una calada.

—Lo has notado también, ¿no?

—Está raro —murmuró Reita—. Kai actúa como si me odiase, y es comprensible, pero Shima... No lo entiendo, ¿por qué evita a todo el mundo?

—Bueno, pues al infierno entonces, el día que se le pase, volverá a hablarnos —Aoi se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba—. ¿Vamos de copas? Necesito algo fuerte ahora.

—Lo mismo digo.

Aoi levantó la mirada y apagó el cigarrillo ya consumido para encender otro. Estaba inquieto y la nicotina lo calmaba lo suficiente como para mantenerse sentado sin pedir explicaciones a Uruha, además, su atención se desvió a las palabras de Reita.

—¿Y tú por qué necesitas beber?

—Porque estoy estresado y Ruki está enojado conmigo.

—Oye, necesito oír esa historia. Vamos.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia un bar cercano a la sala de ensayo y pidieron sus bebidas. En el enorme lugar habían algunas mesas de billar, por lo cual ambos pensaron que sería divertido jugar una partida y fueron directamente hacia allí. Reita apostó y dijo que si ganaba, Aoi pagaría las bebidas. Aoi aceptó y redobló la apuesta con un divertido _«_ _si gano, me debes una noche_ _»_. El rubio lo tomó a broma y continuaron con el juego mientras le contaba su última pelea con Ruki por el apartamento sucio y sus insistentes ganas de intimidad.  
Las bolas lisas y rayadas iban entrando conforme pasaba el tiempo, y cuando la última fue lanzada, Reita tenía su quinta botella de cerveza vacía.

—Perdiste.

—Cobra la apuesta, soy un hombre de palabra.

El moreno arrastró al bajista hasta la entrada y subieron a un taxi directo al departamento. La ventaja de no vivir con Uruha, era que al discutir cada uno tenía su lugar.  
Subieron por el ascensor y Reita balbuceaba sobre cosas que Aoi no entendía. Entraron al departamento y el más alto lo llevó directamente hacia la cama, cosa que asustó un poco al rubio.

—Espera, n-no vas a atarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Disculpa? —murmuró Aoi quitándose la camisa.

—Kai... Kai me inmovilizó —Reita arrastró las palabras y de un momento a otro el llanto lo desbordó—. Le dije... que no. No quería. Agh, ese estúpido... Parecía una bestia, me quería follar a la fuerza.

Las manos del guitarrista se detuvieron en el último botón de su camisa. ¿Por qué había comenzado a llorar? ¿Kai se había atrevido a...?

Reita estaba borracho, era imposible que algo así fuese real.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo miedo —confesó—. Kai es malo, muy malo... ¿Y sabes qué? Si hubiese continuado, sé que me hubiera hecho mucho daño, más del que ya me hizo... Aoi, te..., te lo juro, es un manipulador, una persona horrible.

Aoi tragó duro y su mente se desvió directamente a la noche en que lo había dejado en manos de Kai. Luego de ello estuvo extraño, ¿cómo no lo había notado?

—Uruha... Kai... Ese imbécil... Algo le ha hecho a mi Shima.

Sin decir una palabra más, Aoi volvió a abrocharse la camisa y salió del departamento en busca de Uruha.


	4. Acción y reacción

_Kai me besa. Sus labios se sienten fríos y se mueven con algo que yo describiría como... Enfado._

_No sé qué he hecho mal, o si le molestó lo último que dijo Yuu, pero parece que no está de buen humor. Su mano sigue en mi palpitante erección y la acaricia cada vez más fuerte. Quiero decir, me la aprieta con fuerza, pero no ejerce la rapidez suficiente para que pueda alcanzar el orgasmo. Me lo deniega, lo sé._

_Y le suplico que me lo de. Que deje que me libere. Pero se lo ve tan serio que me callo y dejo que siga tocando mi cuerpo._

_Me guía a la habitación y me deja parado frente a la cama. Se toma su tiempo para desnudarme, actúa con suavidad. Me descoloca.  
_ _Su mirada perdida, estoica, recorre mi cuerpo pero no sé lo que piensa hacer. Está tan absorto que dudo esté excitado o algo por el estilo._ _No me deja tocarlo, solo me tiende en la cama, boca abajo, y cuando quiero voltear para mirarlo, me devuelve la cabeza hacia la almohada. No habla ni expresa absolutamente nada.  
_ _Me coloca las manos detrás de la espalda y siento algo frío tocando cada una de mis muñecas. No sé qué es, doy un salto al contacto y él suspira al notar que quiero moverme._

_Oigo el ruido metálico. Son esposas._

— _No será malo si te relajas._

— _¿Me puedes soltar, por favor? No me gusta esto, Kai._

_El castaño no responde. Siento su peso encima y de un momento a otro, una con bola con correas se instala en mi boca. Me sacudo para que no logre ajustarla, pero ejerce fuerza en mí y no puedo decir más.  
_ _El hecho de estar atado me molesta. No hemos acordado nada y no quiero sentirme indefenso. Sé que siempre le doy el control a Aoi, dejo que él guíe mis movimientos y se ocupe de mi placer, pero esto es diferente, llega a otro nivel. Una cosa es recibir órdenes y decidir si quiero acatarlas o no, y otra muy diferente es que alguien impida mis movimientos y, además, no tener la posibilidad de negarme y defenderme._

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

_Aún inmovilizándome con su cuerpo, me toma una pierna y pasa lo que creo que es una correa alrededor, y luego la lleva a un costado de la cama, entrelazándola con otra. Hace el mismo proceso con la otra pierna y me deja sin capacidad de cerrarlas, lo cual me hace sentir expuesto. El cuero sobre mi piel se siente frío y no sé cómo hacerle saber que me pone nervioso estar atrapado en estas cosas.  
_ _Se baja, dándome un poco más de movilidad, y me pasa un brazo por debajo del abdomen haciendo presión hacia arriba, lo cual me obliga a sostenerme sobre mis rodillas, aún con la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
_ _No lo veo, no oigo sus movimientos. Lo único que llena mis oídos es mi respiración irregular. Sus manos acarician mi culo con suavidad y un gruñido bajo me indica que le gusta lo que ve. Esto realmente podría gustarme si no estuviera tan asustado y supiera qué demonios planea hacerme.  
_ _Una primera nalgada hace que grite, pero el sonido es amortiguado por la mordaza y muere allí.  
_ _Esta bien, puedo soportar algunas nalgadas. Al fin y al cabo, Aoi suele dármelas y yo se las pido a veces porque me gustan._

_Pero no tan fuertes._

_Escuece._

_Mis lágrimas salen. Kai se ha pasado de fuerza y ahora grito, intentando suplicar que se detenga, y sin desearlo, comienzo a babear gracias a la mordaza que no deja que cierre la boca.  
_ _Debo parecer todo menos negado a esto._

— _¿Lo disfrutas, verdad, pequeña puta? A ti lo que te gustaría es que te destroce el culo, pero debes esperar. Me entretendré un poco más antes de follarte, jodido maricón. Verás que nadie te hará gritar como yo._

_Se coloca a un lado y me aprieta los pezones con sus dedos. Duele, pero no puedo evitar reaccionar de una manera sexual y gimo. Oh, carajo, no quiero que piense que esto me gusta, solo soy demasiado sensible allí.  
_ _Vuelve a alejarse, y esta vez siento algo frío recorriendo mi espalda. Es agradable, ya que contrasta con la temperatura de mi piel y calma mi nerviosismo, pero no sé qué es.  
_ _Compruebo de qué se trata cuando se estampa contra mi piel. Doy una sacudida de dolor y otra vez intento gritar._

_Está utilizando un látigo. Debe ser eso, o alguno de esos artefactos para castigar. ¿De dónde demonios ha sacado todo esto?_

— _¿Más?_

_Niego como puedo, con un suave movimiento de cabeza. El látigo se estrella varias veces sobre mi espalda y duele. Hago sonidos, grito sobre la mordaza, y él toma mi cabello, estirándolo con mucha fuerza para que pueda levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.  
_ _No tengo la energía suficiente para sostenerme por mí mismo, mis piernas fallan y Kai parece enojarse por ello._ _Su rostro es una mezcla de ira y locura. Está fuera de sí._

— _Mientras más te niegues, más te haré sufrir. ¿No es eso lo que te gusta, Akira?_

_Akira._

_Me ha llamado «Akira». Intento comprender lo que aquello significa. Tal vez está tan perdido en su fantasía, que no me está castigando a mí, sino a Reita. ¿Él sería capaz de hacerle algo así a su ex-novio?  
_ _Abro mucho los ojos cuando comienza a insultarme de todas las maneras posibles, pasando por su típico_ _«_ _puta_ _»_ _, que ya me lo ha dicho varias veces, hasta_ _«basura inservible». Hay tantas palabras denigrantes, que las siento que van directo hacia mí._ _Sé que está en otra realidad,_ _que en su mente está castigando a Reita,_ _pero soy yo el sometido_ _en carne y hueso,_ _y me hace sentir pequeño e insignificante. Continúo llorando mientras él sisea cada una de esas palabras y me azota las piernas. Esto no me gusta en absoluto.  
_ _En un determinado momento, ya no siento nada. Mi mente ha volado a otro lugar, mis sensaciones se desvanecieron; o tal vez están tan estimuladas por el dolor, que pasan a otro nivel donde mi cuerpo no es capaz de procesarlas. Ya no me quejo, es inútil. Él no se detendrá._

_Una vibración en mi culo casi me hace salir de mi imperturbable estado, pero aún continúo allí, en la nada misma, con la mente en blanco. Algo molesta en mi entrada, pero no tengo la capacidad de quejarme. Ya no.  
_

_Lo introduce y las vibraciones sacuden mi cuerpo de alguna forma, no tengo control de cómo reacciono, solo sé que aquella longitud entra cada vez más y toca mi punto sensible._ _Y me descargo. Mi semen se dispara en mi abdomen, en parte de mi pecho y las sábanas. No tengo idea de cómo ha sucedido, ni siquiera me he sentido excitado, solo tengo lugar para el dolor._

— _Buen chico, te has corrido fuerte._

_Siento que quita las correas de mis piernas y me voltea. Sigo babeando, respirando con dificultad, y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantarme o intentar luchar. Me libera las manos un momento para pasarme los brazos por encima de la cabeza y esposarme en los barrotes de la cama._

_Kai ya está desnudo. Su gloriosa erección se alza y me parecería una visión excitante si no estuviera aquí contra mi voluntad._

_La vista se vuelve borrosa y lloro. Me penetra de una estocada, y creí que no sería capaz de sentir más dolor, pero me equivoqué. Arde. Se hace paso dentro de mí y no espera a que me acostumbre, se mueve buscando su propia liberación. Me folla a su gusto, sin importarle que me esté haciendo sufrir.  
_

_Baja la cabeza para chupar mis pezones. Y oh, se siente un poco de alivio, hasta que decide morder. Sus dientes se clavan y me roban un grito. Hace lo mismo con el otro y me acaricia la polla con una mano. Su palma se mueve suavemente, me masajea, me estimula y reacciono sin desearlo._

_Si tan solo pudiera manejar mi cuerpo._

_Si pudiera decir que no._

_Gimo otra vez y él me quita la mordaza de la boca, pidiendo que continúe con mis sonidos, pero tomo aire solo para suplicar que se detenga. No quiero esto._

— _Ya basta..., basta, Kai. N-No. Para._

— _¿No? Mírate, te gusta que lo haga. Acabaste hace un momento y estás duro otra vez._

— _Te lo suplico, déjame ir._

_Una risa descontrolada le sale y luego gime, aumentando la rapidez de sus estocadas. Entra y sale, y yo no puedo hacer más que llorar. Mi espalda roza contra las sábanas y arde. Kai me abre más las piernas y su toque también arde. Mi cuerpo es dolor. Mi dolor es insoportable. Mi dolor se mezcla con el placer culposo... Con el placer involuntario de su mano masturbándome.  
_ _Mi cuerpo y mi mente luchan. Kai gruñe y siento calidez ardiente en mi interior, luego sale de mí sin dejar de tocarme. Se queda a un lado y me aprieta el cuello. Me estrangula._

— _K-Kai..._

— _¿Quieres respirar? ¿O quieres que te haga acabar? Oh, Akira, pídelo. Ruega mil veces. Tu castigo es apenas una pequeña parte de lo que he sufrido yo sin ti._

_Sus manos se aprietan un poco más y no consigo llenar de aire mis pulmones. Su otra mano no deja de acariciarme el pene. La fuerza de mi cuerpo es nula, no sé cómo continúo consciente.  
_ _Me chupa. Sus labios succionan el glande una sola vez, y logra cegarme con ese placer que no quiero sentir. Me corro otra vez, me dejo ir y vuelvo a ensuciarme con mi propia esencia, mientras me esfuerzo por respirar. Floto en una nube, cansado y sintiendo culpa, miedo, remordimiento, dolor..._

_¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?_

— _Esto apenas comienza, Akira. Te follaré cuando yo quiera y me importa una jodida mierda si te rehúsas a ello. Lo haré porque eres mío._

_Respiro y toso cuando me suelta el cuello._

— _S-Soy... Soy... Takashima._

_Él me mira. Sus ojos clavados en mí, tan oscuros, me observan con desesperación. Quiero que deje de llamarme así, no soy Akira, tiene que salir de su jodida ensoñación y darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.  
_ _Me libera de las esposas con sus manos temblorosas y no dudo en tomar las sábanas y cubrirme. Estoy avergonzado, adolorido, triste y con pánico._

_Tengo miedo de esta bestia._

_Él se aleja y se sienta en el suelo, al otro lado de la habitación. Se hace un ovillo y llora. Debería sentir asco y odio por él, pero soy un estúpido y termino sintiendo lástima, ganas de levantarme y abrazarlo, porque no soporto cuando los demás sufren._

_Incluso cuando a él no le ha importado ni mis lágrimas, ni mi sufrimiento._

_Incluso cuando me ha amenazado con hacerle cosas peores a mi mejor amigo._

_Incluso cuando continúa acosándome y diciéndome que no debo hablar de esto. Después de todo, solo siento lástima y no quiero que los demás sufran por mi culpa._

_¿Hasta cuándo...?_

_Una mano me toma del brazo y el pánico vuelve a mí. «¡No me toques!»_

—Shima... Soy yo, tranquilízate.

—¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate!

Aoi lo notó pálido y tembloroso, ido. Aún estaba atrapado en su pesadilla y no regresaba a la realidad. ¿Qué le había hecho ese desgraciado? En el momento que lo supiera todo, le cortaría la cabeza. Se juró hacerlo.

—Soy Yuu, cariño, detente —suplicó cuando Uruha comenzó a apartarlo y golpear su pecho en modo defensivo—. Shima, estoy aquí, ya para.

Aoi se alejó para buscar agua en la cocina y revisó el refrigerador en busca de algún bocadillo dulce, hasta que recordó que el más alto guardaba caramelos en su bolsa para los momentos en que su presión no era estable. Volvió a la habitación y buscó en la bolsa, encontrando el teléfono del castaño y los caramelos. El aparato ardía en sus manos; Aoi sabía que no estaba bien revisar, pero la curiosidad lo mataba.  
No había nada anormal, excepto unos mensajes de Kai que habían llegado en ese preciso momento, los cuales decían:

" _¿Qué tal van las marcas?"_

" _¿Ya pensaste en la próxima excusa que le darás a Aoi?"_

Aoi respiró profundo y se contuvo. Los mensajes no dejaban nada claro, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando, tal vez solo debía esperar a que estuviera bien y podría preguntar con calma. Es lo que las personas adultas hacen, ¿no? Arreglar los problemas mediante una conversación.  
Uruha mantuvo los ojos cerrados y respiró profundo, aún temblando. Aoi lo conocía tan bien, que podía apostar que sus pensamientos acerca de un posible engaño eran erróneos. Uruha era tranquilo y dulce, siempre elegía hablar, transmitir sus sentimientos e inquietudes cuando algo sucedía; incluso si ya no quería estar con él, Aoi estaba seguro que el alto se lo diría.  
Porque Uruha era muy malo para ocultar cosas.

Aoi dejó el móvil y se acercó con el agua y los caramelos.

—Shima, ¿me oyes?

—Yuu...

Uruha abrió los ojos, claramente aliviado de verlo, y comenzó a llorar. Se abrazaron un momento y Aoi le pasó el agua.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Una pesadilla, nada más —lo esquivó y tomó un caramelo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Shima? ¿No estarías en casa de tu madre?

Cambió de rumbo para tantear el terreno. Sorprenderlo solo provocaría que dijera más mentiras y luego no tuviera escapatoria, porque así era Uruha, se condenaba con sus propias palabras.

—Mi cabeza comenzó a doler en el camino y desvié hasta aquí.

—Y... ¿Esos mensajes de Kai? —preguntó con calma—. Supongo que merezco algunas explicaciones.

Al instante siguiente, recibió una llamada. El nombre de Kai apareció en la pantalla, cosa que hizo que Uruha palideciera más, si eso era posible. Oh, no, si Aoi se enteraba...  
El moreno le pasó el móvil y señaló con la cabeza para que tomara la llamada.

—En altavoz.

Uruha obedeció. No había manera de esquivar eso. Se sabría, tarde o temprano lo sabrían todos; Aoi sentiría vergüenza y asco de él, y lo dejaría. Lo despreciaría tanto... ¿Cómo iba a aguantar vivir así?

—¿Qué quieres? —la voz le tembló.

— _No respondiste a mis mensajes._

—Olvidé el teléfono en mi bolsa. ¿Qué quieres? —repitió, mirando a todos lados para evitar a su novio.

— _Solo pregunté por tus marcas. ¿Cómo están?_

Tomó aire antes de responder. Tenía miedo de aquella conversación.

—Desapareciendo —balbuceó.

— _Bien. ¿Aoi ha notado algo? ¿Te ha reclamado? Recuerda que no debe verte._

—N-No. No lo sé —respondió a sus preguntas, levantando la mirada hacia Aoi, que lo miraba fijamente. Una lágrima se le escapó. —Eventualmente lo sabrá, Kai.

— _Umm..._ _Pero... No quieres lastimarlo, ¿verdad?_

No lo nombró. Uruha sabía que él se refería a Reita. Siempre hablaba de esa manera en la que sus amenazas sonaban sutiles.

—No.

— _Sigue así, todo estará bien cuando las marcas hayan desaparecido por completo. Mientras tanto..._

—Sé lo que debo hacer —interrumpió el alto.

— _Ni una palabra, ¿de acuerdo?_

El castaño no respondió. Solo cortó y lloró, a sabiendas de que esa conversación había sonado más a un engaño que a una amenaza. Aoi, atónito, solo esperaba una explicación que no llegó. Sin cruzar palabra, tiró de la camisa de Uruha y dejó al descubierto sus marcas, horrorizado con lo mal que se veían.

—Takashima...

—Él no quería que las vieras, Yuu. L-Lo siento, lo siento tanto —sollozó.

—¿Qué te ha hecho?

El castaño se sintió incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que todo había sido sin su consentimiento? ¿Aoi lo alejaría o querría tomar venganza?

—N-Nada.

—Si no me lo dices, tendré que preguntárselo personalmente.

—¡No, Yuu! ¡No vayas!

El moreno, quien ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, se detuvo ante la notable desesperación en la voz de Uruha. No mentía cuando dijo que le preguntaría a Kai; si el castaño no cooperaba... No había otra opción. Tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba todo eso.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Me dirá algo que no debo saber?

—Él... Él... —Uruha no podía hablar correctamente—. Se enojará conmigo, lo hará y..., y y-yo... Por favor, solo olvida esto, ¡te lo ruego!

—¿Por qué temes tanto a su enojo, Takashima?

—¡Por nada, Yuu, no lo hagas más difícil!

Aoi cerró los ojos, exasperado. Había tenido la paciencia y el autocontrol suficiente para mantenerse tranquilo, pero ya no más. Salió del lugar sin importarle que Uruha se colgase de él para impedirlo. Entró en su coche y se dirigió al nuevo departamento de Kai.  
Media hora después, se hallaba frente a su puerta, en un segundo piso. Tomó aire antes de tocar el timbre, estaba algo nervioso y no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.  
Kai abrió la puerta y, si se sorprendió de ver a Aoi a esas horas en su casa, no se había notado; se encontraba tan sereno, que el moreno tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritarle.

Lo que no pudo reprimir, fue el impulso de tomarlo de la camisa con fuerza y entrar sin ser invitado. Incluso en aquel entonces, Kai seguía inmutable, casi como si esperase aquella reacción.

—Ahora mismo me dirás qué hiciste con Shima.

El castaño soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros como pudo.

—Oye, tú me lo dejaste aquella noche, ¿por qué actúas como si te hubiese engañado?

—Su cuerpo está lleno de marcas.

—Ah, te refieres a eso —murmuró—. ¿No te lo ha dicho, eh? Solo... Bueno, le gustó cuando tomé el control, lo azoté un poco y rogó por más. El resto ya te lo imaginas.

Aoi entrecerró los ojos y lo soltó. Era cierto que a Uruha le gustaban las nalgadas, pero...

—¿Y por qué teme tanto? ¿Por qué le dijiste que no me mostrara las marcas?

—No, no teme —murmuró rodando los ojos una vez más—. Está actuando como un sumiso y cree que, si me desobedece, tendrá otra sesión. Por dentro está realmente ansioso porque eso ocurra, así que...

—Explica lo de las marcas —lo cortó Aoi.

—Le dije que le diera un descanso a su cuerpo. No quería que las vieras porque te enojarías conmigo y pensarías lo peor.

De acuerdo, eso tenía sentido. Si habían tenido una especie de sesión sadomasoquista y se habían propasado, era lógico que Kai le pidiera que descansara antes de retomar alguna actividad sexual.  
De todas formas, Aoi aún no se olvidaba de las palabras de Reita.

—Akira ha dicho algo sobre ti.

Kai levantó las cejas por un segundo, realmente se sintió sorprendido por ello, pero lo cubrió con una risa amarga. ¿Qué podía haberle dicho?

—Realmente eso es algo que me quita el sueño —ironizó.

—Una acusación de intento de violación le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera.

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué? —Kai abrió la boca como si estuviera asombrado—. ¿Sabes tú la clase de hierba que comenzó a fumar para inventar algo así? No haría eso, Aoi, tú me conoces. Akira no está en sus cabales.

Aoi desvió la mirada hacia la pared detrás de Kai y procesó sus palabras. No le cabía duda de que Reita y la marihuana se habían hecho buenos amigos tiempo atrás, eso lo sabían todos, y además debía agregar el factor alcohol.  
Estaba ebrio, pero no era la primera vez que usaba la palabra _bestia_ para referirse al baterista. Tenía que dar el beneficio de la duda, no pondría las manos en el fuego por nadie..., por ahora.

—Tal vez tengas razón, estaba borracho cuando lo dijo —murmuró, volviendo la mirada al rostro del castaño—. Dejemos esta mierda aquí, estoy cansado.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Siento mucho haberte molestado a esta hora.

—No hay problema, Aoi. Te acompaño.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida y el moreno, sin voltear, dijo sobre su hombro: —Ten cuidado.

Kai asintió y cerró la puerta una vez que el guitarrista desapareció. Largó el aire que estaba conteniendo y, enfurecido, dio un puñetazo a la pared. Uruha no había hablado, pero Reita sí, y debía hacer algo al respecto. Sabía desde el comienzo que, tarde o temprano, Reita sería castigado por él como, según él, lo merecía.

¿Quería acusarlo?

Kai le daría verdaderos motivos para hacerlo. Claro que sí.


	5. Mentiras fugaces

Reita despertó con mareos y dolor de cabeza típicos de su estado. No comprendió bien por qué estaba con Aoi, pero el guitarrista le hizo un resumen de lo sucedido mientras se encontraban en el bar jugando al billar. Omitió lo que pasó con Uruha y Kai, ya que eso no era algo que deseaba ventilar.

El rubio descansó y recordó a medias, luego de algunas horas, la apuesta y lo que pasó después. A pesar de estar semidesnudo, con solo su ropa interior cubriendo su cuerpo, agradeció el no haberse acostado con Aoi estando borracho.

—De acuerdo, tengo algunos momentos. ¿Te quitaste la camisa o algo así?

—Sí. Luego noté que estabas demasiado ebrio y terminé de quitarme la camisa, pero me retracté respecto a nosotros.

—No solo te retractaste de follar conmigo, ¿verdad? —el bajista miró al techo, pensativo—. Me refiero a engañar a Shima. ¿En realidad pensabas hacer algo así?

—Estás hablando como si no fuese a cobrar tu parte de la apuesta.

Reita desvió la mirada hacia Aoi y levantó las cejas, desafiante. La simple idea de hacerlo solo lo llenaba de culpabilidad, aunque sentía una punzada de excitación que no quería reconocer.

—Soy su mejor amigo, Shiroyama. No seas un hijo de puta.

—Él me esquiva y yo quiero follar; y tú... Bueno, Takanori te tiene en abstinencia. ¿Qué hay de malo en descargar un poco entre nosotros? —el pelinegro se sostuvo sobre su codo y le sonrió al rubio—. Míralo desde ese lado, no te escandalices por una follada sin importancia, Akira.

—¿Y...? ¿Y si se enteran?

—Aquí solo somos dos —con una sonrisa triunfante, Aoi le pasó una mano por el cabello—, solo podrán saber de esto si sale de tu boca o la mía, no hay otra manera. Estoy seguro que ambos estamos de acuerdo en guardar el secreto. Ya sabes, enterarse de esto no los haría muy felices.

—Bien, tienes razón, pero... —el rubio miró con interés hacia los labios de Aoi, quien ya estaba a centímetros de los suyos—, convénceme. Muéstrame qué tienes para ofrecerme, y si es bueno...

Reita gimió. Los labios ajenos ya estaban sobre él, atacándolo con hambre. Se sentía prohibido y caliente a la vez, incluso si solo estaban besándose; el pelinegro sabía cómo convertir un simple contacto, una simple chispa, en fuego. Los anchos pantalones del bajista parecieron encogerse cuatro tallas, su entrepierna estaba realmente apretada allí.  
El hecho de ponerse duro en medio de un beso le voló la cabeza. La única persona que lo había conseguido antes, era Ruki; creyó que nadie más tenía semejante poder sobre su cuerpo y la habilidad para hacerlo reaccionar tan rápido.

—Lo que tengo para ofrecer siempre es bueno. Ahora quiero ir lento para mostrártelo —aclaró Aoi cuando abandonó los labios del rubio—. Voy a probarte de principio a fin, Akira. Hasta hacerte venir dentro de mi boca.

—Deja de hablar. Me gustan los hombres que van directo a la acción —dijo en un susurro provocativo. Ahora su pene realmente necesitaba atención.

—Y yo soy un hombre de muchas palabras, así que no me gustan los hombres demasiado callados.

Aoi repasó el cuello ajeno con los labios y la lengua. Reita olía a cerveza, champú y especias exóticas. Tal vez se debía a su colonia. El guitarrista quiso hundirse dentro suyo y sumar el singular aroma a sexo en la lista de deliciosos y peculiares aromas que distinguían al rubio.  
Descendió lentamente hacia su pecho, buscando sus botoncitos rosados, los cuales succionó con suavidad hasta sacarle un gemido al contrario, quien arqueó la espalda en busca de más contacto. En busca de algo que calmase su repentina desesperación.

—¿Vas a decirme qué quieres que te haga?

Reita soltó una risa nerviosa que delataba lo avergonzado que estaba de tan solo pensar en decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a que Kai o él hablaran mientras mantenían relaciones, así que, ¿cómo iba a expresarle a Aoi lo que quería que hiciera?  
 _«Bésame, tócame, chúpame, fóllame. Todo eso, sin un orden en concreto, solo hazme algo antes de que enloquezca. Lo que tú quieras»_ , pensó, y aunque en su mente eso sonaba a un pedido muy necesitado, estaba asustado de decirlo y que sonara... patético.

—Akira —el moreno lo nombró, esperando por una respuesta.

—Bésame —soltó el contrario, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Dónde?

No sabía dónde señalarse primero. Reita quería aquella boca por todos lados, así que se encogió un poco de hombros y Aoi no se movió ni un centímetro. Esperó a que Reita diera una orden o dijera algún lugar en concreto, muy a pesar de su casi irreprimible impulso de poseerlo enérgicamente.

—¿En qué parte de tu cuerpo quieres que te bese, Akira? —preguntó otra vez—. Dime. No lo haré hasta que me lo digas.

Reita llevó sus manos a su propia erección y la acarició por encima de la tela. El guitarrista captó aquel movimiento como una señal muy clara. Era obvio que lo quería entre sus piernas.

—¿Allí?

—Sí.

—¿Solo un beso?

—N-No —el rubio enrojeció. Tomó aire e intentó no titubear—, tócame. Quiero..., quiero sentir tus manos. Y...

—¿Y que te chupe? ¿Quieres mis labios alrededor de tu polla y que te haga sentir bien?

Reita jadeo. La naturalidad con la que Aoi hablaba lo ponía nervioso y lo excitaba a la vez. Asintió con la cabeza mientras, aún con los ojos cerrados, bajaba su boxer y se tocaba a sí mismo.  
El moreno le dijo algunas palabras obscenas al oído y dejó que continuara con su actividad; disfrutó mucho al ver cómo Reita se masturbaba ante sus estímulos, sus labios abiertos y la manera en la que su mano se resbalaba sobre su pene lo tenían hipnotizado. Era erótico y agradable.

Aoi se sintió descarado. Estaba mirando al mejor amigo de su novio y ni siquiera era capaz de sentir algo de culpa por ello. Solo deseaba poseerlo. En la cama, contra la pared, en el sofá, sobre la mesa del comedor, la pequeña isla de la cocina, en la ducha y, tal vez si le quedaban fuerzas, sobre la alfombra de la sala.  
Su boca se posó sobre su abdomen, el cálido aliento chocando sobre la piel. Reita se notó envuelto en un estremecimiento placentero y dejó de trabajar en su erección por miedo a no contenerse. Aoi enloqueció con la suavidad de los gemidos del menor; perdió el control al sentir los largos dedos del bajista sobre su cabello, no guiándolo, solo presionando lo suficiente para que supiera que le gustaba. Una aprobación silenciosa.

Aoi esquivó su carne sensible deliberadamente cuando estuvo allí, su lengua jugó sobre los muslos abiertos y lo tentó hasta oír una súplica agónica. El simple sonido de la voz necesitada de Reita lo animó a divertirse con sus bolas. Las lamió y se las introdujo en la boca, tal y como se lo hacía a Uruha. Sabía el efecto que eso tenía, que si en aquel preciso instante llevaba un dedo a su entrada, el otro no resistiría.  
Pero no lo hizo. ¿No era él un experto en controlar el placer ajeno? No lo dejaría terminar tan pronto solo porque estuviera rogando por ello.

—A-Aoi...

—¿Mmm? —hizo un sonido con su garganta, como preguntando.

—Y-Yo... Tú tienes que follarme —la voz quebrada, excitada, era irreconocible. Reita realmente parecía a punto de llorar—. Por favor. Por favor.

—Aún no has tenido mis labios donde los querías. Sé paciente —se burló acercándose a su erección peligrosamente.

Todo se volvió ruidoso y caliente. No solo eran los gemidos de Reita, ahora se sumaba el sonido de la humedad de aquella boca succionando. Dándole placer. El rubio se arqueó, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos en blanco, maldiciendo a nadie en concreto y gritando que estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Se detuvo solo cuando Aoi lo abandonó y le hizo abrir la boca para introducir dos dedos en ella, ordenando que los chupara.  
De un momento a otro, Aoi ya estaba tanteando su agujero y follándolo con la mano, reprimiendo el impulso de restregarse sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Dios, su pene latía, estaba loco por deslizarse dentro del rubio.  
Aoi terminó de prepararlo y se deshizo de la ropa interior para acomodarse entre sus piernas, tomando un condón del pequeño cajón de la mesa. Reita lo detuvo.

—Quiero estar arriba. Es... Es decir... Déjame sentarme arriba de ti.

—Bien... Ven a montarme, cariño.

Con esas simples palabras, el bajista supo que no se bajaría de su regazo por horas.

* * *

* * *

Las últimas semanas habían sido una mierda para todos gracias al cansancio. Lo único que esperaban con ansias, era el primer concierto; estar arriba del escenario haría que las cosas volvieran, dentro de lo posible, a la normalidad.  
Reita y Aoi habían vuelto a verse fuera de la sala de ensayo varias veces, Uruha continuaba ignorando a todo el mundo, Ruki estaba de los nervios a causa del inminente tour y Kai actuaba con tanta serenidad que daba miedo.

Kai tranquilo significaba problemas.

Era viernes y demasiado temprano para terminar el ensayo, sin embargo el chico de la batería se excusó diciendo que quería descansar un poco y se fue sin decir adónde.  
Él había notado una extraña tensión en el ambiente desde hacía varios días, como el buen observador que era, así que estaba decidido a investigar por su cuenta. Terminó en una mesa de un bar tomando algo suave y se ocultó cual depredador entre las sombras para tener una vista privilegiada del momento en que el bajista y el guitarrista de cabello oscuro aparecieron juntos. Parecían tener una charla amistosa.

Kai miró el teléfono que tenía entre sus manos con auténtica decepción y luego levantó la vista nuevamente hacia los músicos.

Durante el día llevó a cabo algunas maniobras peligrosas y hurgó entre las cosas de Reita para buscar su móvil. Lo tuvo en sus manos y oyó ruidos de pasos acercándose, por lo cual no tenía tiempo de revisar el aparato ni dejarlo en su lugar, así que optó por guardarlo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta e irse.  
Estaba seguro que Reita no se daría cuenta, era un distraído de primera.  
Cuando Kai se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño, buscó alguna señal que diera con lo que estaba buscando, y fue entonces cuando se topó con mensajes de Aoi... Sugerentes, obscenos, sexuales. El último que se habían enviado fue un arreglo para ir a ese bar después del ensayo y luego, según palabras de Aoi, ir a follar a su apartamento. Kai quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos; no era que los creyera incapaces, pero siempre era necesario asegurarse de la verdad.

Así fue como terminó en ese bar, escondido, decepcionado y planeando su siguiente paso.  
Tenía que comprobar que follaban y decírselo a Ruki y Uruha. Luego se vengaría de Reita como tenía planeado.

Los vio salir una hora después y fue tras ellos guardando distancia. Subió a un taxi y ordenó que los siguiera sin levantar sospechas, llegando así al apartamento de Aoi unos veinte minutos después.  
Kai se escabulló por la salida de emergencia que daba a las escaleras y subió hasta el piso de Aoi con mucho cuidado. En el corredor nada se oía, todo era silencio y paz, pero al acercar la oreja a la puerta de Aoi y concentrarse, oyó lo suficiente para convencerse de la verdad.  
Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde llegó rápidamente. ¿Por qué le ardían los ojos, si Reita ya no era suyo? ¿Por qué se sintió mal, si sabía perfectamente lo atrayente que Aoi resultaba? El guitarrista sabía cómo hacer que rogasen por más, y él mismo lo había comprobado durante un mes entero.

Su incógnita más grande fue:

_¿Por quién lloraba realmente?_

No le dio más vueltas al asunto. Se limpió las mejillas con las mangas de su camisa y paró otro taxi en cuanto lo vio venir. Se dirigió a su propio apartamento, aturdido, y cuando estuvo dentro continuó llorando.  
Todo estaba mal. Echaba de menos las manos de Aoi sobre su piel mientras decía que era el único después de Uruha; y luego echaba de menos los labios de Reita sobre su cuello mientras susurraba que nadie más lo haría sentir así.  
Ambos eran unos mentirosos.

Se sobresaltó al oír el sonido del móvil de Reita en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y comprobó que era un mensaje de Ruki. Dios, se sentía mal por él incluso aunque lo odiara; se sentía mal por todos.  
Un simple _«te echo de menos»_ apareció. Lo ignoró y volvió a sonar, esta vez había una foto adjunta. No iba a verla, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y se encontró con lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.  
La boca sonriente del pequeño rubio, con las mejillas rojas, su pecho desnudo y una de sus manos perdiéndose al sur de manera sugestiva. Una postal casi artística que dejaba volar la imaginación de Kai, incluso aunque no fuese enviada para él.

«Él juega contigo, Takanori», pensó escribir el abatido baterista, pero no podía exponerse. Aún no.  
Se decantó por escribir: _«¿Estás en casa? ¿Nos podemos ver ahora?»_ , y lo envió. La respuesta, casi instantánea, fue un sí. Kai respondió que estaría en su casa en media hora y que lo esperase afuera. Estaba seguro que, en el momento que Ruki lo viera, querría largarse, pero tenía que ayudarlo a abrir los ojos y arruinar al idiota de Reita de una buena vez.

* * *

* * *

Estacionó y abrió la puerta de su coche sutilmente, consciente de que debía transmitir calma al rubio que, al verlo bajar, se echó para atrás y lo miró receloso. De acuerdo, no lo culpaba, se había comportado como una mierda durante meses, era lógico que fuese tan desconfiado en su presencia.

Kai levantó las manos en señal de pacifismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy bastante seguro que quieres oír lo que tengo para decir —comenzó el baterista, señalando su coche—. Sube.

—Estoy esperando a Akira —espetó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, claramente a la defensiva.

Kai sacó el teléfono de Reita y se lo mostró. El rubio levantó las cejas, con la sorpresa evidente en el rostro. ¿Cómo había llegado eso a manos de Kai? La mente de Ruki sopesó muchas posibilidades, casi todas eran malas.

—¿Por qué tienes su móvil? ¿T-Tú..., viste...?

—¿La foto? Claro —se encogió de hombros al ver el sonrojo ajeno—. Vamos a beber, necesitarás algo fuerte para... —hizo un ademán como si estuviera buscando la palabra correcta—, digerir las noticias.

—¿Le pasó algo a Akira?

—¿Qué? No. —La voz del castaño se volvió casi burlona—. Créeme que él está muy bien.

—No comprendo qué quieres —murmuró el más bajo—. ¿De qué noticias hablas?

Kai se subió al vehículo y esperó a que Ruki se convenciera de subir también. Lo hizo, bastante vacilante, pero ocupó el asiento del copiloto sin cruzar palabra. Pensó que la repentina tranquilidad de su compañero se debía a que, por fin, lo había perdonado, incluso si él no había hecho nada malo.  
Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente y el rubio desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje a través de la ventana, como si los faroles de la calle fuesen la cosa más interesante del momento.

—Yutaka, ¿vas a decirme por qué tienes su teléfono? ¿Cómo supiste su contraseña para desbloquearlo? ¿Eres un hacker o algo así?

—No viví cuatro años con él para nada, Takanori —respondió el otro—. Conozco lo suficiente a Akira como para saber sus predecibles contraseñas. Y en cuanto a lo otro... Bueno, lo conozco lo suficiente como para haber notado que actúa extraño.

—¿Estás intentando restregarme en la cara que lo conoces más que yo?

Kai rió al oír la voz irritada del pequeño y lo miró.

—Estoy intentando decirte que soy muy observador. Y hablando de observar, he notado muchas cosas sobre ti en esa foto, ¿sabes?

Ruki gritó en el momento que un coche cruzó a toda velocidad frente a ellos y Kai lo esquivó en una maniobra peligrosa.

—¡Mira hacia la carretera, joder!

El trayecto siguiente fue en completo silencio. Ruki estaba aferrado al cinturón de seguridad cuando Kai se detuvo frente al bar. Entraron y escogieron una mesa en una esquina del recinto mientras una joven les traía cerveza y whisky.

El silencio aún no se rompía, Ruki estaba asustado de que filtrase aquella foto como venganza, y Kai estaba asustado por lo que estuvo a punto de decirle. ¿Y si aquel vehículo no se hubiese cruzado? ¿Le hubiera dicho que notó lo caliente que era?

Se alivió de no haber hablado.

—Respecto a la foto...

—Sí. Obviemos el hecho de que te vi en una foto en donde, claramente, estabas acariciándote la polla —Kai intentó usar un tono casual—. Tomé el móvil de Reita antes de salir del ensayo, probablemente aún no sabe que lo tengo. La razón de la... eh..., _sustracción_ —el castaño jamás usaría la palabra robo—, fue porque lo he visto actuar raro cuando Aoi está cerca. Así que decidí investigar.

—¿Investigar qué?

—Me gustaría que lo vieras por ti mismo. Me tomé el tiempo de buscar el principio de la conversación.

Le dio el aparato y Ruki leyó con atención. Los primeros mensajes databan de varios meses pasados y habían, al menos, cientos de ellos. Al comienzo eran pequeñas indirectas y luego pasaron a ser palabras cada vez más subidas de tono; habían fotos incluidas.  
El rubio tenía las manos temblorosas y no podía creerlo. Reita realmente lo estaba engañando.

—En este mismo instante, ambos están en el apartamento de Aoi haciendo absolutamente todo lo que has leído y visto —el tono de satisfacción de Kai era evidente.

—¿Y qué demonios buscas con esto? ¿Burlarte de mí? —Ruki se levantó, enojado, al borde del llanto, y tiró el teléfono en la mesa—. Realmente disfrutas viéndome sufrir, ¿no es cierto?

—Solo siento lástima por ti. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, entiendo cómo estás sintiéndote, porque así me sentí yo cuando supe que Akira me engañaba contigo —siseó.

—Eres un hijo de puta —dijo Ruki en medio de un sollozo.

—Eh, detente. Dirige esa rabia a quien la merece, yo solo estoy cooperando para que abras los ojos.

El vocalista salió con rapidez del lugar, Kai tomó el aparato y le dejó un billete a la cantinera antes de marcharse tras él. Le gritó varias veces, pero el rubio no respondió, parecía dispuesto a ir al apartamento de Aoi, así que Kai se subió al coche y lo siguió, intentando convencerlo de que subiera. Al cabo de diez minutos, Ruki entró y dio un portazo, ordenando que condujera rápido.  
Al llegar, el rubio salió a toda prisa, pero Kai lo detuvo un momento y lo miró seriamente, tendiéndole el teléfono de Reita. No cruzaron ni una palabra, pero se entendieron: Ruki debía devolverlo.

—No, tienes que mostrarle eso a Shima. Hazlo, Kai, no importa lo que pase.

Cuando el otro se alejó hacia el piso del moreno, Kai se reclinó en su asiento y sonrió con el teléfono en sus manos. El caos estaba solo a punto de comenzar.  
Adentro del apartamento, Reita estaba junto al moreno en el sofá de la sala, saltando sobre su regazo y pidiendo por más, mientras Aoi, tan absorto en su propio placer, le decía cosas al oído.  
Se sobresaltaron al oír el estruendo en la puerta. Nadie entraba a los apartamentos ajenos, y solo por esa razón, Aoi nunca cerraba la puerta con seguro; Ruki había dado una patada con todas sus fuerzas para derribarla en caso de que estuviera asegurada.  
El rubio palideció y detuvo sus movimientos. Aoi miró inexpresivamente al intruso. Ruki cerró la puerta fuertemente tras él. Estaba furioso y deseó tener algo con qué golpear a ambos.

—¡Takanori!

Reita se levantó y buscó su ropa, pero Ruki fue más rápido y se acercó para empujarlo al suelo. Cayó y sintió la punta de las botas de diseñador en sus costillas. En la espalda. En todas partes.  
Ruki lo estaba pateando.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Te odio! ¡Realmente te odio!

Aoi se colocó la ropa interior y los pantalones con tranquilidad. No quería alterarse ni nada por el estilo. Si mantenía la calma, tal vez podía convencer a Ruki de que no dijera nada a Uruha.  
Dios... Uruha. Pensar en él y en cómo podría perderlo del todo lo puso tenso. Reaccionaría muy mal si lo supiera.

—Ya, Takanori. No hace falta hacer una escena, es una follada sin importancia.

Ruki caminó hacia el moreno y le cruzó la cara de un manotazo que le hizo voltear la cabeza. Era pequeño, pero tenía una fuerza impresionante.

—¡Eres una escoria, Shiroyama! Cuando Shima lo sepa...

—Pobre de ti si se entera —gruñó, amenazante.

—Yuu, cierra la puta boca —gimoteó Reita, llorando y defendiendo al otro rubio—. Ruki..., puedo explicarlo, cariño...

El vocalista, cegado de ira, lo miró con desprecio y le escupió la cara. Por alguna razón no estaba llorando, sabía que luego todo se convertiría en lágrimas, pero en aquel instante, solo tenía lugar para expresar lo violento que se sentía.

—¿Qué demonios me quieres explicar? —le estiró el cabello para que levantara la cara y lo mirase directo a los ojos—. ¿Que te lo follaste? ¿Las fotos y los mensajes?

Aoi entrecerró los ojos, indignado, y empujó al más bajo para que soltara a Reita. —¿Robaste su móvil? Joder, eres un enfermo.

—Lo tengo en mi poder, si eso es lo que quieres saber —lo miró con asco y dio media vuelta, yéndose todo digno—. Será divertido mostrarle todos esos mensajes a Shima y reírme de ti cuando le de una patada a tu jodido culo.

Aoi suspiró derrotado.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pronto comenzamos el tour. Shima no querrá subir al escenario si se entera, por eso...

—¡No, no habrá un puto tour, Shiroyama! —gritó Ruki con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. ¡Estábamos jodidos con la ruptura de Akira y Yutaka, pero míranos ahora! ¿Cómo crees que vamos a vernos las caras y sonreír como si nada hubiese sucedido?

El pelinegro lo miró como si estuviera drogado. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que cancelaran el tour. ¡Perderían dinero y decepcionarían a los fanáticos!

—¿Disculpa? —siseó. Le temblaba la mandíbula—. Nos vimos las caras y sonreímos durante meses luego de que tú te metieras con Akira y todo se volviera un puto caos. Kai sufrió mucho y tú le dijiste que se metiera el orgullo por el culo para terminar el trabajo, ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo —le clavó el índice en el pecho, enojado—. ¿O acaso esto es más grave porque eres tú el herido?

—No se trata solo de mí, ahora se trata de Takashima también.

—¡Ya bastante tiene Shima con sus problemas, no lo hagas!

—¿Y por qué jodida mierda no pensaste en eso antes de meterte con Akira?

El más bajo se quitó el dedo acusador de Aoi con un manotazo, recordando que aquello que dijo fue lo mismo que le había dicho Kai por teléfono cuando descubrió la causa por la que Reita lo había dejado, y ahora que le sucedía a él, se lo preguntaba seriamente. ¿Por qué la gente hace cosas a sabiendas de lo que sucederá si se enteran las personas que no deberían?

—¡Ya basta, un error lo comete cualquiera! —Aoi volteó a buscar una botella, necesitaba algo fuerte—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me arrepiento? De acuerdo, lo hago. Me arrepiento de esto.

—Aoi, no... No digas eso —susurró Reita, quien aún seguía en el suelo, lloriqueando y hecho una bolita.

—No te pongas sentimental ahora —gruñó y bebió un trago de una botella de coñac—. Todo esto es tu culpa, tú fuiste quien dejó el teléfono descuidado y cagó todo esto más de lo que estaba. Además, sabes que solo fue sexo, no significó nada.

—Pero tú dijiste...

Aoi hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano.

—Sí, dije... Dije muchas cosas. _Palabras, palabras, palabras.._. Estoy harto de todo esto, ¿ya se pueden largar de mi casa?

—Yuu, no —Reita lo miró con desesperación.

Ruki soltó una risa. —Siempre he creído que cada uno tiene lo que merece. Ustedes son tal para cual.

Ruki dio un portazo y oyó el momento exacto donde Reita gritó su nombre. Y el nombre de Aoi. El nombre de ambos una y otra vez, no sabía a quién pedirle que se quedara a su lado, y eso le hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas, entre lágrimas, que algo muy malo le sucediera.

Tal vez el desear con odio funcionaba después de todo...


	6. Caóticas decisiones

—Han pasado varios días y Shima no ha venido a reclamarte. Tal vez Takanori aún no le mostró los mensajes.

Reita estaba sentado en la cama del moreno, dos días después de la discusión con Ruki. A pesar de que Aoi lo había echado, él seguía allí y no parecía dispuesto a irse. Las cosas se pusieron incómodas, el rubio había pasado a dormir en el sofá de la sala y no habían vuelto a tocarse luego de esa noche. Aoi actuaba como si no le afectase, pero por dentro estaba asustado de la reacción de Uruha ante su engaño.

—¿Y si se los mostró, pero no le importó? —dedujo el moreno—. Shima es impredecible.

—No lo creo... Aún me pregunto cómo es que Takanori lo supo. Es decir, mi teléfono tiene contraseña, ¿sabes? Él siquiera sabía dónde lo guardaba.

Aoi se mantuvo en silencio ante aquel cuestionamiento. Si el pequeño no tenía la contraseña y mucho menos sabía dónde lo guardaba, ¿quién pudo saberlo? ¿Qué persona conocía a Reita tan a fondo?

—Todo apunta a que fue Kai —murmuró el guitarrista—. ¿Crees que hemos sido algo obvios como para que comenzara a sospechar?

Reita negó con la cabeza, algo indignado.

—Ese tipo es un maldito enfermo.

—¿Realmente lo es? —Aoi encendió un cigarrillo—. Aquella noche, cuando estabas borracho, dijiste algo que me dejó muy impactado... —al notar que Reita bajaba la cabeza, largó el humo y deslizó: —Él... ¿Te hizo daño?

—No sé qué dije, Yuu, tal vez solo estaba muy borracho.

—Lloraste mientras gritabas que era una bestia. Dijiste que estuvo a punto de tomarte sin tu consentimiento.

Reita no lo pudo evitar. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse sereno y fingir que nada había sucedido.

* * *

* * *

Kai tamborileó los dedos en la mesa y apretó los labios en clara señal de indecisión. Se había tomado los dos días siguientes a la pelea para pensar en su siguiente movimiento; aún no estaba muy seguro acerca de contarle a Uruha sobre la relación clandestina de Reita y Aoi, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el guitarrista se había alejado de todos, que dudaba que le importase un poco.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en el bar frente a la casa de Uruha y esperando por alguna señal de él.

Fue varias veces a llamar a su puerta en apenas cinco horas, y el alto aún no aparecía. Dejaron de verse dos días atrás y el único contacto que tuvieron fue el mensaje grupal que Ruki dejó, avisando que la gira se cancelaba y no habría ensayos por un tiempo. Uruha preguntó la causa y Kai respondió que había algunos contratiempos, y nadie se aventuró a desarrollar con detalles aquella respuesta.

El baterista se levantó cuando lo vio caminando por la acera, encapuchado. Conocía esa manera de caminar y esa manía de meter las manos en los bolsillos como si escondiera un gran secreto entre ellas. Sin duda era Uruha.

Cuando cruzó la calle y lo interceptó, Uruha siquiera pudo levantar la cabeza.

—Déjame.

—Tenemos que hablar, Kouyou, es importante.

El alto lo esquivó y continuó su camino, hasta que Kai lo tomó del brazo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al edificio. Intentó zafarse y el hombre de seguridad apareció al instante a su rescate.

—Oye, deja al chico en paz —dijo el hombre, apartando a Kai.

—Suélteme —gritó Kai y se dirigió a Uruha, quien siguió su camino hacia el ascensor—. Dile que tenemos que hablar. Por favor, es importante que lo sepas.

Uruha entró al cubículo y volteó a mirar al castaño que luchaba por mantener contacto con él. Le hubiese importado saber lo que tenía para decir si no fuese por las noticias que había recibido y lo desgraciado que se sentía por ello.

Se levantó un poco la sudadera, dejando al descubierto el arma que llevaba en la cintura, asegurándose que el encargado no la viera.

—Lo siento, Yutaka.

—Shima... ¡Shima, no!

Kai forcejeó con el hombre de seguridad y gritó por ayuda, aseguró que Uruha llevaba un arma y que se haría daño, pero no le creyó y terminó por sacarlo y cerrar la puerta principal con seguro.

Desesperado, buscó la manera de entrar al edificio, encontrando la salida trasera y un guardia custodiando. Le explicó lo que sucedía y pidió que llamase a la policía, mientras él corría a toda velocidad por las escaleras, intentando encontrar a Uruha.

* * *

* * *

_**Ese mismo día, horas antes...** _

Recibir un mensaje de Kai diciendo que necesitaban hablar alteró a Uruha de tal manera que no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Deseó que la mañana nunca llegara, pero antes de que el reloj marcase las diez, salió hacia el apartamento de Aoi, dispuesto a pedir ayuda y con un arma en una bolsa deportiva, en caso de que tuviera que cruzarse a Kai.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta con la llave que no había devuelto, oyó la voz suave de su mejor amigo en la habitación. Hablaba sobre Kai y lo que había hecho la noche en que los encontraron peleando en el apartamento. Uruha se enteró, entonces, que el baterista había intentado hacerle lo mismo que a él, pero sin llegar a consumar el hecho; y oírlo le hizo sentir muy mal. Kai era un hombre cruel y perverso, no tenía límites.

Uruha golpeó suavemente la puerta, entre lágrimas, y Aoi la abrió algo extrañado de que hubiera alguien dentro de la casa.

—¿Shima?

—Yuu... —gimoteó como si estuviera herido.

—Cariño, tranquilízate —pidió el moreno, claramente asustado—. Te daré todas las explicaciones que necesites, pero tienes que calmarte.

Reita se secó las lágrimas antes de salir de la habitación y mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro que Ruki ya le había mostrado los mensajes, y si Uruha iba a golpearlo o decirle que lo odiaba, no estaba preparado para ello, pero se dijo que tenía que enfrentar sus errores como el adulto que era.

Lo extraño fue que, al estar frente a él, Uruha no había dicho nada, solo lo miró tristemente.

—Ue-chan...

El rubio bajó la mirada y pasó con rapidez a su lado, abandonando el apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo. No se sentía capaz de resistir el momento en que el castaño lo apartase de su vida, habían pasado tantos años juntos y eran tan buenos amigos...

Uruha miró con fijeza la puerta por la que había salido el bajista, sopesando la opción de salir tras él, pero entendió que tal vez podría sentir vergüenza por lo que había sucedido con Kai. Tragó con dificultad al percatarse que tendría que decir una verdad dolorosa y muy parecida a la que había dicho Reita hacía instantes. No estaba para nada seguro de cómo reaccionaría Aoi.

—Comencé a acostarme con él hace unos meses —comenzó Aoi, dándose la vuelta y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El más alto reprimió un grito de sorpresa. Él solo venía a hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Kai, no se esperaba en absoluto una confesión como esa... y tampoco la podía procesar correctamente. Aoi se veía tan tranquilo diciendo esas palabras, no podía ser verdad.

Y Uruha no sabía qué decir. O tal vez sí, pero de su boca no salió más que un jadeo mientras intentaba contener su llanto.

—Ruki vio todos esos mensajes, terminó con Akira y canceló la gira. Supongo que ahora me odias, pero dejé que te acostaras con Kai como compensación. Comenzaste a tener una cosa rara de sumiso con él, así que, si tú te divertías, ¿por qué yo no haría lo mismo?

Aoi tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, el cielo nublado parecía a punto de caerse.

—T-Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo, Yuu —susurró un anonadado Uruha.

—Seré totalmente sincero contigo, Shima: Me acosté con Kai también, mientras estuvimos en Miami. Sé que no es agradable saberlo, pero no quiero que tengas la verdad a medias —el moreno hizo una pausa y le dio una calada al cigarrillo—. Allí todo fue descontrol para mí, cuando volvimos, le dije a Kai que se había terminado. Pero necesitaba liberarme y tú comenzaste a esquivarme, fue entonces cuando sucedió lo de Akira.

—Yo... no me estaba d-divirtiendo con Kai —arrastró las palabras entre sus sollozos. El guitarrista aún le daba la espalda—. Me dejaste en esa habitación de hotel con él... Con esa _bestia_. Si tú te hubieras quedado conmigo, si me hubieras cuidado y protegido de él...

—Shima, ¿qué estás...? —siseó y volteó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que cumpliera con sus amenazas... Me tomó por la fuerza, le supliqué que no lo hiciera... ¡Yo le supliqué que no me follara, le dije que no! ¡Se lo dije! —gritó, con las manos temblorosas sobre el bolso que llevaba colgado en el hombro.

—Es... Es un hijo de puta, ¡es un jodido hijo de puta, voy a matarlo!

—¡Ya es tarde! —espetó el más alto, revelando el arma que llevaba—. ¡No puedes hacer nada para arreglar esto! ¿Sabes cómo he pasado este último tiempo? Quería pedirte ayuda, Yuu. Quería contártelo y que me sostuvieras porque el maldito silencio me pesaba tanto que no podía mantenerlo. Y me callé para salvarlo, ¡para salvar a Akira, pero mira cómo me paga, acostándose contigo!

—Baja eso, por favor —Aoi levantó las manos.

—Kai dijo que le haría cosas muy malas a Akira, y yo lo estaba protegiendo mientras tú y él se revolcaban en tu maldita cama —la rabia en la voz del guitarrista era evidente—. Te acostaste con el hombre que me arruinó la vida, y con mi mejor amigo, ¿qué puedo esperar de ti? ¿Qué más?

—¡Lo siento, no lo sabía, Shima! ¡Juro que buscaré a Yutaka y lo mataré, le haré sufrir por lo que te hizo!

—He vivido un infierno y nada de lo que puedas hacer compensará mi dolor... Es tarde. Toqué fondo, Yuu Shiroyama.

—¡Shima!

El gatillo fue jalado dos veces. El silenciador del arma fue eficiente y nadie oyó el disparo que marcó el principio del fin.

* * *

* * *

Kai llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento de Uruha y forzó la cerradura a base de patadas hasta lograr que se abriera. Encontró al castaño en medio de la sala, con arma en mano y el rostro encharcado en lágrimas.

—Shima...

El nombrado ordenó que cerrara la puerta y Kai obedeció sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sabía muy bien que Uruha portando un arma era algo peligroso; no confiaba en su salud mental ni que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Deja la pistola y hablemos. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

El alto negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y se le escapó un sollozo. Sus ojos, tan dilatados y asustados, parecían perdidos en algún recuerdo.

—Sentí tanta satisfacción cuando lo vi cubierto de sangre... No debí hacerlo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —exigió saber el castaño.

Kai comenzó a preocuparse. Un silencio se hizo entre los dos; Uruha había dejado de parpadear hacía unos minutos atrás, parecía tan devastado y dispuesto a matarse, que Kai tenía miedo de moverse de su lugar y alterar aún más al guitarrista.

—Le disparé en el pecho —confesó—. Dos veces.

—¿A quién?

—A Yuu.

El baterista se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró profundo. No quería alterarse, pero dio vueltas sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo debía actuar en esos casos?

—Maldita sea, Shima, ¿lo mataste?

—¡No lo sé!

—¿Dónde está él? —gritó Kai. Le importaba que Uruha estuviera por matarse y deseaba detenerlo, pero quería asegurarse de que Aoi siguiera vivo también—. ¡Kouyou, dime dónde demonios está Aoi!

Uruha tomó una respiración mientras apoyaba firmemente el arma en su cabeza.

—No me importa si él está vivo, Kai, ya no me importa siquiera vivir. No tenemos nada: ni la banda, ni amistad, ni amor. _Nada_ —la mirada fija de Uruha hacia el castaño era fría y carente de todo—. Él me contó sobre lo que hizo contigo en las vacaciones, luego lo que hizo con Reita. Todo... _Todo_ esto es culpa tuya y de Akira. Ambos se han acostado con mi novio, tú me sometiste, me violaste, me has amenazado... Este es mi límite.

—Sé lo que hice y merezco que pongas esa bala en mi cabeza, no en la tuya —susurró Kai, quien se puso en cuclillas frente a su compañero—. Mátame, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que ir a ayudar a Aoi. Él no merece esto.

—Yutaka, mírame —ordenó Uruha, y cuando el otro obedeció le dio una suave sonrisa—. Él no me importa. Le conté que me tomaste contra mi voluntad y le disparé porque dijo que te buscaría y te mataría. Lo hice porque yo..., yo quiero que estés vivo y tomes venganza.

—¿Qué?

—Se lo dije todo. Tú dijiste que si le contaba, le harías lo mismo a Reita —la voz gutural y lenta del guitarrista era escalofriante—. Cumple tu palabra, haz que sufra y dile que me he ido odiándolo. Hazle sentir culpable de mi muerte también.

—¡Kouyou, no! ¡No lo haré! ¡Tienes que dejar esa jodida pistola!

El sonido de la puerta siendo forzada por alguien se oyó, los policías entraron y Kai gritó una vez más, pero fue entonces cuando el sonido del disparo taladró sus oídos y la sangre cubrió la pared, la alfombra y parte de su rostro.

—¡Shima! ¡No! ¡No, maldita sea!

El cuerpo cayó repentinamente. Kai no pudo apartar la mirada.  
Uruha realmente lo había hecho.

—¡Atención, un herido de bala, necesitamos unidades médicas urgente! —gritó una policía a través de su comunicador.

—¡No respira!

Se abalanzó y lo abrazó sin importarle que lo estuvieran empujando para que lo soltase. Se aferró como si aquella acción pudiera mantenerlo con vida. Aún estaba cálido y eso reconfortó a Kai por un segundo, quien cerró los ojos y se hundió en la sensación de paz efímera.

Todo fue borroso para él después de ello. Era como si sus oídos hubieran sido tapados por el sonido del disparo y sus ojos no pudieran ver más allá del cuerpo tendido en el suelo. No supo en qué momento lo habían apartado de aquel lugar o qué le estaban diciendo, nada tenía sentido.

La estación de policía estaba cerca, por lo que no tardó mucho que lo llevaran allí, aún conmocionado. Varios agentes intentaron hablar con él, pero nada salía de su boca incluso aunque quisiera. ¿Qué esperaban que dijera? ¿Que su compañero de banda se había disparado frente a él por su culpa? Sabía que era responsable, a medias, de su reacción. Se arrepentía tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en el último tiempo y deseaba aclararlo, decirles a los policías que nunca quiso que alguno de ellos se hiciera tal daño... Pero explicarles que todo había sucedido por cuestiones de pasiones y engaños, sería vergonzoso e inútil.

—Sé que ha visto algo impactante, pero ¿podría contarme cuál es su relación con la víctima?

El hombre sentado frente a él preguntó hasta cansarse, así que decidieron investigar por su cuenta quién era y qué había sucedido; aunque no supieron la causa de aquel desastre, sí descubrieron quiénes eran. La prensa pronto lo sabría y todo terminaría para ellos.

El baterista no tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado en aquella oficina, pero comenzó a reaccionar cuando oyó la voz de Reita y Ruki, alterados.

—Señor, tiene que dejarnos hablar con él —la voz de Ruki sonaba desesperada.

—¡Estoy seguro que ese hijo de perra lo obligó a hacerlo! —gritó Reita—. ¡Es tu culpa, Yutaka!

Kai levantó la mirada hacia el rubio que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, siendo detenido por los policías. Sintió como si se hubiera despertado, como si hubiera estado en un trance. Como si la realidad lo estuviera golpeando duro.

No permitiría que Reita lo acusase, todos tenían su parte de culpa en ello.

—Descubrió que te acostabas con su novio —siseó Kai, inmóvil—, y tomó una decisión. No podía vivir con todo esto.

—Lo descubrió porque tú le mostraste los mensajes —atacó el rubio.

—Yuu se lo dijo todo. Le confesó lo que hacía y... —cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que había pasado con el moreno—. ¿Cómo está Yuu? ¿Lo llevaron al hospital?

Todos lo miraron sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas? —espetó Ruki.

—Shima dijo que le disparó. Le disparó a Yuu en el pecho y se fue, pero no me dijo dónde estaban cuando sucedió.

Reita pareció quedarse sin aire ante la noticia. Había visto a Uruha en casa de Aoi horas atrás.

—¡En su casa! ¡Rápido, hay que ayudarlo! ¡Haga algo, llame a un médico! —gritó el bajista.

Ruki maldijo, a nadie en particular, solo quería que le dijeran que todo era una broma, que su banda aún estaba junta, que sus amigos no habían hecho locuras y que todo estaba bien.

Varios policías salieron en búsqueda del moreno. Con suerte, tal vez encontrarían a Aoi... Aunque no sabían si vivo o muerto.


	7. Y todas las cosas tienen un final

_«Él no va a despertar. Su corazón continúa latiendo, pero nada podrá hacer que su cerebro funcione...»_

Las palabras del médico rondaban por la cabeza de Kai, quien se hallaba inútilmente sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, con los ojos fijos en sus dos compañeros de banda que se abrazaban y lloraban. Tendría que haber sido una escena molesta a sus ojos, sin embargo lo único que deseaba era que alguien lo abrazara también, que le dijeran que no estuviera triste y aún así comenzar a llorar sin consuelo.  
Pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Uruha era un muerto en vida ahora, y él había cooperado mucho para llevarlo al borde del abismo. La culpa comenzaba a calar profundo y sabía que no podría soportarla por mucho tiempo.

—Cuando Aoi se entere de esto...

—No lo soportará —susurró Reita al oído de Ruki—. Mierda, sé que no lo hará.

Ruki lo soltó y dirigió la vista al médico que caminaba con decisión hacia ellos. Detrás de él caminaba una mujer que ellos conocían muy bien. No se sorprendieron de verla, ni de lo demacrada que estaba.

—Aquí la señora ha tomado una decisión —el médico se acomodó los lentes y habló en un tono tan sombrío, que les puso los pelos de punta—. Vamos a desconectarlo y donar sus órganos.

—¿Qué? —el más bajo jadeó de sorpresa.

—No puedes hacer eso —siseó Reita—. Es mi amigo, tú sabes que es mi maldito mejor amigo. ¡No permitiré que lo desconectes! ¡Sé que despertará!

—Y es mi hijo, Akira —respondió la mujer duramente—. No hables como si su amistad te hubiera importado algo. Agradece que he tenido la decencia de comunicártelo —la madre de Uruha miró a los tres con desagrado y dolor—. No se atrevan a poner un pie en el velatorio.

Kai no dijo una palabra ante ello. No era su decisión y no estaba en posición de oponerse ni opinar. Ruki gritó, al igual que Reita, pero ninguno conseguiría algo. Nadie podía evitarlo, la madre de Uruha los maldijo en silencio al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y los odiaba por haberlo dañado tanto.

Desconectaron a Uruha a las diez de la noche en punto.

Un segundo después, el corazón de Aoi se detuvo también.

Los médicos se amontonaron en la sala y le hicieron las maniobras de reanimación. Kai continuaba inmutable en el pasillo, consciente de lo que sucedía pero sin reaccionar. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había quedado sentado allí? ¿Por qué no hacía algo? ¿Qué estaba esperando?  
Reita y Ruki suplicaron que lo salvaran, se encontraban totalmente desconsolados por Uruha, ¿cómo sobrevivirían al dolor de perder a otro de sus amigos?

—Saldrá de esto, tiene que ser así —siseó Reita, sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba. No iba a rezar, eso no servía de nada, pero deseaba creer que algún ser divino protegería al moreno.

—Maldita sea —Ruki caminó de un lado a otro alrededor de la puerta, oyendo a los médicos que intentaban reanimar al guitarrista—. ¡Dígannos algo, joder! ¡Sálvenlo!

Una enfermera salió del cuarto con rapidez, y no pudieron detenerla para preguntarle. Dos doctores salieron también, y ninguno se detuvo a hablar con ellos. Ni siquiera podían guiarse por sus rostros, estaban tan inexpresivos que daba miedo.  
El último médico salió y se quedó allí, mirándolos con esa misma impasibilidad.

—D-Doctor...

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Reita, que se levantó de un salto.

—Lo siento mucho.

El momento se sintió pesado, oscuro, devastadoramente doloroso. Kai continuó en aquel asiento, como quien mira la desgracia pero no hace nada por detenerla. Había visto cosas horribles aquel día, había hecho cosas horribles días atrás, todo en su vida se había vuelto terrible. Pero en ese preciso instante, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, flotando en la nada misma.  
Ruki se sintió culpable. Le había deseado el mal a Aoi, lo odió y deseó que sufriera, pero jamás hubiera esperado algo así.  
Reita no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Algo se había quebrado dentro suyo.

Tal vez era su corazón. Tal vez un pedacito de él también se había detenido.

Se acercó al cuarto y lo vio allí, tendido en la camilla, con la paz y quietud instalada en su rostro. Entonces gritó. Gritó fuerte porque creyó que así despertaría, no quería comprender que jamás volverían a estar juntos. No podía siquiera pensar en vivir sin Aoi y Uruha.

Horas más tarde, el cuerpo ya se encontraba en la morgue. Nadie de la familia de Aoi iría por él, Ruki sabía que eso sucedería, pero no pudo evitar llamar a su madre y contárselo. Ella le dijo que hicieran lo que quisieran, que no le importaba, que su hijo homosexual era una vergüenza para la familia y no deseaban conservar nada de él.

Dos días después, los tres llevaron a cabo una despedida para Aoi de manera secreta; su cuerpo fue cremado y sus cenizas guardadas en una urna. Visitaron la tumba de Uruha ese mismo día y luego consensuaron el no volver a verse.  
Lo más lógico hubiera sido que se quedaran juntos e intentaran superarlo apoyándose mutuamente, sin embargo, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo? Estaban convencidos de que, si continuaban juntos, comenzarían a echarse la culpa y causarse más dolor ente ellos. Además, no pudieron evitar que los medios de comunicación hablaran sobre la banda y su desgraciado final.

Las fans estaban terriblemente tristes. Ruki no podía siquiera mirar las redes sociales sin ver un comentario acerca de Aoi y Uruha. No podía encender la televisión porque todos hablaban sobre ellos y los engaños; la gente había dejado de consumir su música y el contrato con la discográfica había quedado completamente anulado. Ya no tenían nada. El mundo los culpaba y odiaba.

Lo único que habían conseguido eran dos muertos y muchas desgracias en sus vidas.

* * *

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ruki tomó una decisión. Aquel día se cumplía un mes sin sus amigos, había llorado durante todo ese tiempo y no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia. Se miró al espejo, sin sorprenderse de las costillas que resaltaban sobre su pálida piel o las ojeras y las raíces oscuras de su cabello. Estaba irreconocible.  
De todas formas, desde aquel día no se había sentido él mismo.

Suspiró y se sentó en la enorme mesa del comedor para escribir.

**"Hagan lo que quieran con los muebles, no me importa.  
Mi cuenta bancaria está vacía.  
Díganle a mi familia que no he podido con esto.  
Y cuiden a Coron.**

**R."**

El rubio se dirigió al baño, se sentó dentro de la bañera y no pudo evitar llorar. Lo había perdido todo y era hora de despedirse.  
El alcohol se sentía frío sobre su piel, se empapó en él y cerró los ojos mientras alcanzaba la caja de cerillos. Tembloroso, sacó uno y dudó. No tenía propósito en la vida, no sabía hacer nada además de cantar, se sentía un inútil y todo el mundo lo odiaba; lo lógico era hacerlo. No soportaba aquella vida vacía y cruel.

Su teléfono sonó. Una, dos, tres veces.

No respondió.


	8. Amarte tiene consecuencias

Ambos entraron al ascensor. No se miraron, como si fuesen completos desconocidos. Tal vez realmente se habían olvidado que existían. Todo el mundo los había olvidado, ¿por qué ellos no lo harían también?  
Nadie sabía quiénes eran, no los miraron raro ni sorprendidos, eran solo dos personas más dentro de un ascensor lleno; era un día normal en donde todos estaban más concentrados en sus teléfonos que en observar rostros ajenos.

El castaño acomodó el cuello de su camisa y continuó parado allí mientras veía a la gente bajar piso por piso mientras ascendían. En el piso número veintiséis bajó la última señora que interrumpía su privacidad y aún así ninguno de los dos se miró.  
No habían acordado absolutamente nada, tal vez había sido una inexplicable coincidencia el encuentro luego de tanto tiempo, pero era como si supieran de antemano que estarían en el edificio en ese preciso instante.

Luego de un año.

_Un maldito año sin ellos._

Estuvieron en el piso treinta en apenas unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos bajó, fue entonces cuando se miraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Kai.

Reita negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú?

Él también negó a su pregunta.

Habían cambiado lo suficiente para que sus ojos escanearan uno al otro durante largos segundos. Kai llevaba el cabello demasiado corto y Reita ya no usaba nada para cubrir su rostro; el cambio por fuera no era lo mismo que el cambio por dentro.  
Por dentro seguían siendo ellos mismos. Las heridas estaban ahí, intactas. Y la complicidad en sus miradas era obvia, sabían por qué estaban en aquel edificio.  
Bajaron allí y subieron una escalera en completo silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro con tranquilidad. No importaba cuántos escalones los separasen de su destino, los subirían juntos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Un triste tiempo —Reita mantuvo la mirada al frente y arrastraba los pies en cada escalón.

—¿Visitaste a Takanori?

—Lo hice. Ayer.

Kai curvó los labios apenas, le alegraba que Reita estuviera pendiente de ello, ya que él no podía ser capaz de hacerlo.  
Al llegar a lo alto del edificio, ambos observaron desde la altura lo hermoso que se veía el cielo despejado y las estrellas brillando. Una noche preciosa para un nuevo comienzo, pensó Kai, quien se sentó en el suelo y contempló la ciudad un momento antes de dar unas palmadas a su lado, indicando al rubio que se sentara con él.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos aquí?

El bajista sonrió un poco nostálgico al rememorar aquello y se sentó.

—Me dijiste lo que sentías —susurró como si fuese un secreto—. Me lo dijiste tan bajo que tuve que preguntártelo tres veces porque no te oía.

—Y dijiste que sí cuando te pregunté si querías estar conmigo. A pesar de todo, siempre supe que habías aceptado para no dañarme —el castaño bajó la mirada a su manos—. Hicimos todo mal desde un principio.

—Oye, no me arrepiento. En aquel momento sentí que era lo correcto. Tenía buenos días contigo, Yutaka, no lo olvido.

Kai se encogió de hombros, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido de allí en adelante. Se habían mudado juntos, tenían una hermosa rutina de pareja, ambos fingieron no darse cuenta de lo mal que estaban, y terminaron en una irreparable tragedia.  
Nadie tenía que explicarles lo destructivas que eran las pasiones, ellos lo sabían y habían vivido acorde a ello. Kai lo tomó con sumo cuidado de la mano y Reita no reaccionó como era de esperarse; por primera y última vez después de tanto, iba a dejarse querer, e iba a corresponder a aquel amor que tanto daño les había causado.

—Sabes qué debemos hacer después de esto, ¿cierto?

—Ambos vinimos a ello —susurró Kai.

Se acercaron con suavidad y rozaron sus labios. Se besaron como la primera vez, tan tímidos e inexpertos, y el rubio no dudó en tender a su compañero sobre el suelo, obteniendo así un poco más de comodidad mientras tanto. Kai sollozó en medio de su unión pero en ningún momento se rehusó a que Reita lo tocara, su llanto se debía a lo emocionado y sensible que estaba.  
Reita se detuvo, quedaron frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos. Nada allí tenía siquiera un deje sexual, realmente estaban en otro nivel. Un nivel emocional que terminaría cuando se separasen.

—¿Por qué sucedió todo esto? —el bajista soltó aquella pregunta con algo de tristeza.

—Porque tú no me amas.

—Tal vez siempre te amé y no lo supe ver.

Se quedaron en aquella posición durante largos minutos, solo oyendo sus respiraciones y los típicos sonidos de la transitada ciudad bajo ellos. Había algo pesado y cautivadoramente romántico en el ambiente, y no supieron si era por el hecho de besarse bajo las estrellas, o porque era la última vez que lo harían.  
El reloj de una iglesia cercana tocó la campana anunciando la medianoche.

—Son las doce —anunció Kai.

—¿Lo haremos ya?

El castaño negó con la cabeza. Era temprano aún.

—Bésame un poco más. Dame el amor que no me has dado durante estos años.

Reita continuó con su actividad y Kai disfrutó de cada uno de sus besos dulces. No hicieron más que eso, abrazarse y besarse, tomarse de las manos, mirarse, intentar grabar en sus pupilas el rostro ajeno y desear un nuevo comienzo que jamás llegaría. Estaba bien engañarse a uno mismo y pretender que habían vuelto a ser esos chicos que apenas comenzaban a conocerse y explorarse.  
Luego de un momento, ambos se sentaron y Reita reveló un cigarrillo, sonriente.

—¿De verdad? —Kai miró la cosa con inseguridad.

—Te juro que la marihuana no es tan mala como piensas.

—Prometí que nunca en la vida fumaría algo de eso —murmuró.

El rubio hizo caso omiso y encendió el porro, dándole una larga calada. Sabía que aquello le dañaba, pero el efecto en él lo relajaba. Se lo ofreció a Kai y éste dudó, desconfiado, pero si no era en aquel momento, jamás lo haría.  
Tomó entre sus dedos el cigarrillo y lo probó.

No le gustó en absoluto y comenzó a toser. Reita lo convenció un rato después que volviera a intentarlo, pero Kai no soportaba siquiera el olor de aquella hierba. El rubio desistió, lo apagó y se acurrucó a su lado mientras el efecto continuaba sobre su sistema. Se quedaron callados y abrazados, y sin razón alguna comenzaron a llorar.

Sabían que todo terminaría esa noche. En apenas un instante.

—Akira... Sin duda alguna, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

Reita le dejó un beso casi imperceptible sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Siento mucho todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

—No lo sientas. Siempre supe que amarte tendría consecuencias.

Se miraron con un entendimiento tan claro en sus ojos, que ninguno de los dos dudó al levantarse de allí. Todo había pasado a causa de ellos, porque se habían separado, porque no habían sido fuertes. Era una injusticia que los que comenzaron con aquella tragedia fueran los únicos en quedar vivos.

Caminaron la distancia que los separaba de su final, tomados de la mano. Una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo, pero ninguno pidió un deseo.  
Movieron los pies al mismo tiempo, ambos al borde, sin remordimientos, sin una incertidumbre en los ojos.

Lo último que hicieron fue mirarse y besarse.

_Y ambos saltaron._


End file.
